Blood And Violence (Hyukhae story)
by MinHyo Shin
Summary: Sebuah disk yang berisi rekaman suara yang menjadi pilihannya sekaligus menjadi kenangan dari sang ibu yang membuatnya harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit namun juga yang ia sayangi, semua masa lalu kelam sudah berahir, namun itu berarti dirinya akan memulai sebuah kehidupan mencengkam dari masalalunya. Hyukhae/Eunhae
1. Chapter 1

**Title**

 **Blood and Violance with you**

 **Author**

 **MinHyo Shin**

 **Cast**

 **Donghae's Family, Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk), Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim JongWoon, Kim RyeoWook, And other cast**

 **Pair**

 **Eunhae/Hyukhae, Wonkyu, YeWook, molla‼**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Crime, Family**

 **rate**

 **T+**

 **Sunmary**

 **Sebuah** _ **disk**_ **yang berisi rekaman suara yang menjadi pilihannya sekaligus menjadi kenangan dari sang ibu yang membuatnya harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit namun juga yang ia sayangi, semua masa lalu kelam sudah berahir, namun itu berarti dirinya akan memulai sebuah kehidupan mencengkam dari masalalunya, tak cukup sampai disana, pekerjaan sang ayah menambah kesulitan baginya, karena saat itu dia harus menjadi sasaran mepuk bagi para mafia yang kabur dari jeratan sang ayah, disaat yang sama pula ia juga harus bisa bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan sebuah benda cair kental berwarna merah agar tetap menjadi seorang menusia. (this Sunmary so bad‼ right? -_-) EunHae/Hyukhae.**

 **Disclamer**

 **Alur cerita milik saya seorang‼(this my ego.), semua cast milik keluarganya dan saya hanya pinjam nama, jujur saya terinspirasi dari beberapa ff crime yang saya baca dan juga beberapa ff yang bergenre fantasy vampire, yang mungkin bakal unik kalo saya jadi'in satu, oke deh guys thank's.**

 **Warning‼**

 **Yaoi, Typo and… molla baca aja‼**

Didalam sebuah kamar mewah dengan nuansa cat creamnya, jam diatas meja menunjukkan jam 8 malam, sedangkan sesosok yeoja dengan wajah cantiknya dan manis, kulit yang bersih dan mulus kini tengah menggumankan sebuah dongeng dengan suara yang begitu lembut sembari mengelus surai hitam sang putra yang kini sudah terbaring nyaman diatas kasurnya.

"…ketika itu sang pangeran harus memilih, ia diberikan sebuah kenyataan yang begitu pahit, ia ingin tetap menjadi seorang manusia, namun ia ingin melindungi orang yang berada disekitarnya… seorang manusia vampire yang begitu sempurna namun jutaan jarum takdir menusuknya hingga membuatnya tak sanggup hanya untuk berdiri, ia akan menjadi seorang manusia jika ia bisa menahan nafsunya akan darah ketika ia menginjak dewasa, namun ia juga bisa menjadi vampire yang begitu mengerikan ketika ia harus meminum darah meski hanya seteguk, namun sang pangeran tak menginginkan dirinya yang seperti itu, ia ingin menjalani hidupnya sebagai manusia normal lainnya seperti yang ia jalankan sebelumnya..".

"eoma..".

"hmm? Ada apa chagi?".

"eoma sudah bercerita itu sering sekali, aku bahkan kesulitan menghitungnya".

Yeoja itu terkekeh, ia mengacak lembut pucuk kepla putranya, hingga akhirnya mengecup singkat dahi manis itu. "memang kau bisa berhitung sampai angka berapa hum?".

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8.. 6… ahhh susah eoma‼!".

"dasar! Belum bisa berhitung sampai 10 saja sudah berani membantah eoma eoh?".

"a-ani, a-aku hanya bingung saja…". Anak mungil itu menggeleng cepat menolak pernyataan sang eoma terhadap dirinya, ia terlihat khawatir sekaligus gugup, meski lebih terlihat imut dengan mata pupy yang terlihat takut itu.

"bingung apa? Bingung mencari alasan untuk membuat eoma marah?".

"e-eoma…". Ia mulai tersentak kaget, mata jernihnya berkaca-kaca, bibir merah mudanya bergetar siap menangis kapan saja.

"aigoo, mian eoh, eoma tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut chagiya…". Yeoja itu menarik tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut punggungnya sembari menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

"aku juga tidak ingin eoma marah, aku hanya ingin tanya kenapa eoma sering menceritakan dongeng yang sama".

"waahhh, anak eoma yang tampan ini sudah pintar hum? Ia memperhatikan eomanya, bahkan dongeng saja suka komplen".

"bukan begitu…".

"araseo, chagiya… mian hanya itu dongeng yang bisa eoma ceritakan padamu, eoma tidak tau dongeng lain".

Raut imut itu berubah seketika menjadi rasa bersalah, segera dipeluknya eoma tercinta dengan tangannya yang bahkan tidak sampai memeluk yeoja cantik itu keseluruhan. "kenapa tidak bilang? Aku jadi berfikir tidak-tidak pada eoma hanya karena hal itu, jaegomal mianheyo eoma".

"kau tidak mau tidur? Sudah malam chagiya".

"hmm… aku tidak akan protes jika eoma menceritakannya lagi".

"mian, eoma harus segera membersihkan makan malam hari ini, kau bisa tidur sendiri hum?".

"ne eoma, saranghae".

Dengan gerakan cepat, namja mungil itu segera mengecup pipi eomanya sebelum akhirnya menarik selimutnya dan pergi kealam tidurnya.

"nado saranghae…". Bibir indah itu dengan begitu lembut menyentuh kening itu, diusapnya pelan surai sang putra hingga akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Kriett…

Suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar diikti setitik air mata yang mengalir dipipi cantik itu, dengan usaha keras ia menahan isakannnya dengan niat agar putra mungilnya tak terganggu karena eomanya.

"harusnya kau tidak lahir didunia ini jika aku tau kau akan mengalami hal yang sulit seperti ini, jaegomal mianheyo hadeulra….". Tangisnya semakin pecah tatkala pintu putih itu benar-benar tertutup menunjukkan seorang pria yang sudah berdiri dengan raut datar didepannya, seakan tak peduli air mata beningnya semakin membajiri pipinya, memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh marmer dingin itu.

"Harusnya kau tidak lahir dari rahim seorang monster sepertiku, harusnya aku tau itu… jaegomal mianheyo… hiks.. hiks..".

Grepp…

"ini sudah jadi jalan hidupnya, bukan salahmu Ara-ah….".

"yeobo… apa kau tidak melihat mata jernihnya ketika tersenyum? bisa kau lihat dia punya impian yang begitu didambakannya, kasih sayang dari semua orang, bagaimana bisa semua itu hilang hanya karena aku yang melahirkannya?‼ Seorang monster….".

"dia pasti kuat, dia putra kita bukan?".

"tapi bagaimana? Berapa lama? Sekuat apa? Dia hanya seorang malaikat yang lahir dari seorang…".

"shhh…. kau percaya padanya?".

"apa yang kau tau?! Kita tak bisa terus melindunginya, dari kedua pihak kita tak, keduanya bisa membunuhnya…".

"…"

"aku menghianati klanku… lalu kau? kau lupa berapa mafia yang kau tangkap kabur dari tahanan? Mafia-mafia itu bukan mafia biasa, kau mungkin bisa menangkapnya, tapi kemampuan para polisi penjaga tak sebanding denganmu, jika mereka kabur mereka pasti pinya dendam padamu".

"kalau begitu bukan hanya kau yang merasa bersalah Ara"

"JungSoo… aku menyanyanginya…".

"nado…".

Dua suami istri itu saling merengkuh tubuh masing-masing erat, Ara semakin menangis dipelukan suaminya, yeoja cantik itu menumpahkan segalanya disana.

Brakk‼

Prang‼

Keduanya mendongak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa dan juga barang-barang yang dipecahkan, raut cemas terlihat jelas diwajah Ara, nafasnya tidak teratur, bola matanya berubah biru, kulitnya berubah pucat dan berurat, serta kukunya yang tumbuh meruncing.

"mereka menemukan kita Jungsoo-ah".

"Apa maksudmu? Kita sudah lama meninggalkan mereka, bagaimana bisa?".

"jiwa _blue ocean_ ada dalam darahku, bukan hal yang sulit bagi mereka mencari dimana keberadaanku, meski dinding pelindung sekalipun".

"jadi?".

"mereka mengincarnya..". Ara menengok kebelakang, menatap pintu putih yang tertutup rapat itu, kembali air matanya menetes mengingat siapa yang ada didalam sana.

Kriett‼

Kini giliran Jungsoo yang waspada, ekor matanya menatap keseluruh ruangan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ara, dilihatnya sebuah almari mungil yang tak jauh dari keduanya, tangannya tergerak meraih laci paling bawah, namun..

Jduar‼

"Jungsoo‼".

Srett‼

"Ara‼".

Brak‼

Darah segar mengalir dipundak lelaki tampan itu yang membuatnya terpaksa menahan keinginannya untuk membuca laci kecil itu, sedangkan Ara dengan kasar dibating kelantai marmer itu dengan kasar oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba dengan mudah langsung meraih leher yeoja cantik itu.

"senang bertemu denganmu lagi tuan putri".

Namja yang membanting tubuh Ara menatap yeoja itu dengan seringaian mengerikan diwajahnya, bola mata biru yang sama dengan milik Ara itu terlihat meremehkannya, menatap benci sekaligus marah terhadapnya.

"apa maumu?‼".

"kau melahirkan ancaman bagi kami, tuan putri".

"aku ingin hidup dengan keluargaku, biarkan kami sendiri‼ Aku tidak punya hubungan lagi dengan kalian".

"kami akan membiarkanmu bahagian dengan suami jika kami sudah meleyapkan ancaman bagi negri kami".

"melenyapkannya? kalian tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya sebelum aku mati".

Srakk‼

Brak‼

Dengan gerakan cepat Ara mendorong tubuh namja itu hingga terbentur dinding keras dan menimbulkan beberapa retakan disana, taring panjang mulai terlihat tumbuh disela bibir yeoja manis itu membuatnya terlihat mengerikan, dikeluarkannya kuku runcingnya dan mendatangi namja itu kembali.

"dia adalah putraku, kalian lupa bahwa dia adalah keturunan dari sang ratu?! aku sendiri yang merawtnya dan aku sendirilah yan gmenentukan hidupnya‼".

Brak‼

Crat‼

Ara kembali membanting tubuh kekar itu kelantai, menancapkan kukunya dileher namja itu, diliriknya sebuah batang silinder berujung tajam diatas meja, dengan cepat tangannya meraih batangan silinder itu dan menancapkannya tepat dijantung namja itu, hingga membuatnya tak bernafas lagi karenanya.

"dia putraku dan kalian tak berhak untuk mengambilnya..".

Diwaktu yang sama….

Jungsoo memegang lengannya yang masih mengalirkan cairan kental disana, ekor matanya menangkap dua orang namja dengan senapan berjalan kearahnya, dengan usaha keras ia merangkak menuju laci paling bawah dan berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari san dengan lengan yang masih berlumuran darah.

Srekk‼

Aenjata api itu diarahkannya pada dua orang namja yang berjalan kearah itu, dengan sedikit kesulitan itu memfokuskan incarannya pada namja-namja itu.

Jduar‼.

Suara pelatuk yang ditarik itu menggema diseluruh ruangan, peluru panas itu menancap tepat didada kiri salah satu namja itu, dengan tenaga yang ada ia berusaha berdiri dari tempatnya menatap namja-namja yang masih setia melangkah kearahnya tanpa peduli dengan peluru kuningan yang menancap ditubuh salah satu diantara keduanya.

"usaha yang bagus untuk menjatuhkan kami dengan cara yang sama Komrad Park Jungsoo 1527".

Jungsoo membulatkan matanya mengetahui perubahan warna dari bola mata dua namja itu, disertai kuku yang tumbuh meruncing dan kuit yang berubah pucat dengan urat jelas tercetak disana.

"D-Daesung…. S-Seungri… kalian…".

"kami kabur Komrad, kau butuh seorang yang sama denganmu untuk menahan kami disel tahanan".

Jungsoo kembali berusaha meraih laci itu dan mengambil pistol lain disana, dia mendapatkannya, namun sayang dia belum sempat menarik kembali pelatuk itu salah seorang diantara mereka menarik krah Jungsoo dan menekan tepat dileher namja tampan itu.

"Ar-Argh‼".

Crat‼

Bruk!

"Seungri‼!".

Tubuh Jungso jatuh diikuti namja yang mengangkatnya, dibalik tubuh yang terjatuh itu terlihat Ara dengan dengan membawa sbatang silinder perak ditangannya dipenuhi darah disana, namja lain yang tersisa mendorong tubuhh Ara hingga terjungkal beberapa meter, ditariknya kembali krah Jungsoo dan dengan kasar menancapkan kukunya pada leher namja muda itu.

Brakk‼

Tubuh Jungsoo menghantap pintu putih itu cukup keras, sangat keras tepatnya, engsel pintu itu terlihat rusah akibat hantaman keras yang dilemparkan namja itu, membuat pintu itu terbuka dengan Jungsoo yang penuh luka ditubuhnya tersungkur dilantai.

namja itu melangkah memasuki kamar dengan cat cream itu, mata birunya menangkap seorang namja mungil yang tengah terlelap dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupinya, sebuah senyum sempurna terlihat diwajah tampannya, menatap wajah tenang yang kini berada dialam mimpi itu.

"lihat betapa sempurnanya dirimu, siapa yang mengira wajah polosmu membuat kami harus waspada".

"jangan sentuh dia‼".

namja itu membalikkan badannya, dilihatnya Ara yang kini dalam keadaan penuh luka lebam dan darah dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, namja itu menyeringai, ia menatap anak mungil yang kini mulai terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya karena suara bising disekitarnya meski tak berpengaruh pada kesadarannya.

"shhh… kau membuatnya hampir bangun…".

Wush‼

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya dengan gerakan cepat namja itu mendekati Ara dan mencekik leher yeoja cantik itu dengan dengan kukunya, darah kembali mengalir disana bahkan bisa dikira-kira bahwa luka kuku yang menancap disana lebih ditekankan menembus syaraf dan dagingnya.

"Argh…. Akhh‼!".

Bugh‼

Bruk‼

Satu pukulan diterima namja itu tepat dipunggungnya, Ara yang sempat dicekiknya terjatuh kelantai merasakan nyeri luar bisa dikepala belakangnya, namja itu membalikkan badannya mendapati Jungsoo yang kini terengah-engah dengan sebuah senapan ditangannya yang diketahui alatnya untuk memukul namja itu.

Sedangkan namja itu menatap Jungsoo dengan murka, mata birunya semakin gelap dengan taring yang tumbuh meruncing disela bibirnya, jungsoo yang menyadari hal itu segera memfokuskan senapannya pada dada kiri namja itu, hingga…

Jduarr‼

Prakk‼

Pelatuk yang ditarik Jungsoo bukannya melesatkan sebuah peluru kuningan panas yang membakas, melainkan sebuah peluru perak yang langsung menembus sempurna pada jantung namja itu, bersamaan dengan itu senapan yang dibawa Jungsoo terjatuh dari tangannya karen aperih yang masih menjalar dilengannya.

Brukk‼

Namja itu tersungkur kelantai, memegang dada kirinya yang tertembus peluru perak dari Jungsoo, Jungsoo tadinya hampir bernafas lega jika saja namja itu tak berdiri dari tempatnya, mengambil senapan yang terjatuh itu dan langsung memfokuskannya pada Jungsoo.

Ara yang menyadari hal itu segera berlari kearah putranya yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya, ditariknya namja mungil itu dari tempat tidurnya kedalam pelukannya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, tangannya meraba meja nakas disampingnya membuka beberapa laci secara acak hingga didapatinya sebuah kotak persegi abu-abu dengan tombol merah ditengah.

Jungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna menyadari apa yang dipegang sang istri, ia menggeleng kuat melarang Ara menekan tombol merah itu, yeoja yang sudah penat dan lemas itu hanya tersenyum hangat pada Jungsoo hinggaa…

Ceklekk‼

Plap‼

Brukk‼

"Akhh‼!". Sinar UV berwarna biru itu menyala disetiap sudut ruangan, namja itu langsung terjatuh tak berdaya dilantai dengan luka melepuh disekujur tubuhnya.

Jungsoo tak peduli hal itu, segera ia berlari kearah Ara yang masih memeluk putranya dengan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh mungil itu.

Grepp‼

"Ara‼ jebal ireona yeobo‼". Jungsoo menangis merengkuh tubuh Ara yang juga dipenuhi luka melepuh disekujur tubuhnya, Ara kembali tersenyum, diusapnya selimut yang menutupi putranya sekaligus Jungsoo yang kini memapahnya.

"mereka tidak akan berhenti… tidak hanya dari pihakku, jaga dia, para mafia juga menginginkannya, jaga dia untukku".

"Ani‼ Kita menjaganya bersama Ara! Tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Ara". Jungsoo berulang kali mengecupi tangan yang dipenuhi luka melepuh itu, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"mianhe…".

Plukk!

Tangan itu lepas dari dekapan Jungsoo, dilihatnya sang istri yang kini sudah menutup mata selamanya, air matanya kembali tumpah, dilihatnya putrannya yang kini sepertinya bergerak tidak nyaman dibalik selimutnya, ia meletakkan tubuh Ara beralih pada sang putra yang terbungkus selimut untuk melindungi tubuhnya, terlihat jelas namja mungil itu menitihkan air mata diiringi sesenggukann ringan yang tidak begitu jelas ditambah ia juga sedikit terganggu dengann v=cahya terang disekitarnya.

"Ara… Kuharap dia bisa bertahan…".

 **Anyeong yeuldura‼‼ Hyo kembal dengan story baru lho… ini Prolough.. Alias Flashback eoh.. Chap 1 nanti dipertemuan berikutnya dengan pair Eunhae tentunya…**

 **see you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**

 **Blood and Violance with you**

 **Author**

 **MinHyo Shin**

 **Cast**

 **Donghae's Family, Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk), Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim JongWoon, Kim RyeoWook, And other cast**

 **Pair**

 **Eunhae/Hyukhae, Wonkyu, YeWook, molla‼**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Crime, Family**

 **rate**

 **T+(menjerumus NC)**

 **Sunmary**

 **Sebuah** _ **disk**_ **yang berisi rekaman suara yang menjadi pilihannya sekaligus menjadi kenangan dari sang ibu yang membuatnya harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit namun juga yang ia sayangi, semua masa lalu kelam sudah berahir, namun itu berarti dirinya akan memulai sebuah kehidupan mencengkam dari masalalunya, tak cukup sampai disana, pekerjaan sang ayah menambah kesulitan baginya, karena saat itu dia harus menjadi sasaran mepuk bagi para mafia yang kabur dari jeratan sang ayah, disaat yang sama pula ia juga harus bisa bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan sebuah benda cair kental berwarna merah agar tetap menjadi seorang menusia. (this Sunmary so bad‼ right? -_-) EunHae/Hyukhae.**

 **Disclamer**

 **Alur cerita milik saya seorang‼(this my ego.), semua cast milik keluarganya dan saya hanya pinjam nama, jujur saya terinspirasi dari beberapa ff crime yang saya baca dan juga beberapa ff yang bergenre fantasy vampire, yang mungkin bakal unik kalo saya jadi'in satu, oke deh guys thank's.**

 **Warning‼**

 **Yaoi, Typo and… molla baca aja‼**

 _Dup…_

 _Dup…_

 _Dup.._

 _Lagi, Suara degupan indah kembali terdengar, indra penciumanku bisa merasakan bau manis disekitar sana, tanganku mulai mengemal, bau ini terlalu harum, dimana aku bisa menemukannya? Kututup kedua kelopak mataku, menajamkan indra penciumanku, merasakan lebih dalam, lagi, biar kudengar lagi._

 _Dup…_

 _Dup.._

 _Yah.. seperti itu, namun tubuhku mulai resah ditempat tidur, tak tahan dengan bau haru manis yang menguar dimana-mana, kuikuti hidungku menyeretku untuk lebih menikmatinya lebih dekat, pelan-pelan tubuhku mulai merangkak kearah yang dituju._

 _Dup!_

 _Dup!_

 _Chup!_

 _Dapat! kali ini indra peraba dan penciumanku bekerja, bisa kurasakan gerakanku berhenti pada permukaan halus yang begitu lembut menyentuh bibirku, dentuman indah itu semakin jelas dan bau manis itu jelas berasal dari sini, sudah cukup, aku tidak tahan! Lidahku mulai terjulur untuk menjilat permukaan halus itu, kukira tak cukup, tanganku mulai tergerakmendorong diriku lebih terangkat, gotcha‼ Dentuman itu sangat jelas berasal dari sini, tanganku kembali bergerak meraih sisi lain permukaan lembut itu, menuntuk agar bibirku lebih mengusainya._

 _Aku menginginkan bau manis itu, tanpa ragu, kuhisap permukaannya keras tanpa peduli jadinya, lidahku semakin tak karuan, semakin aku menuntut, lagi, lagi, lagi…._

" _Shh, Donghae-ah…. ahhh….."._

 _Suara indah itu? Apa Hyukie ada disini? tunggu‼ Hyukie? Hyukjae!_

 **Deg‼**

Mata jernih itu terbuka, kini terpampang jelas kulit putih yang kini mulai membiru karena ulahnya, ia menelan ludahnya kasar, dengan sediit ragu ia menatap kebawah, postur tubuh tegap dengan seram sekolah yang sudah terpasang ditubuhnya, namun segera ia kembali kehadapan kulit putih yang kini kebiruan, hari mungilnya mulai tergerak meraba bagian biru itu pelan, kemudian bergerak kesisi lainnya, tangannya menyentuh jangkun yang tak jauh dari lokasi kebiruannya, kembali bergerak lagi, kesisi yang lain, melingkaari leher itu…

"Shh, Donghaehh…".

Ia tersentak, wajahnya mendongak mendapati namja dengan rahang tegas itu kini menahan desahan atas pelakuannya, pipi itu sontak merona dan dengan kasar mendorong tubuh kekar itu menjauh darinya.

Bruk‼

"Aisshhh, appo‼".

"H-Hyukkie? M-Mianhe".

"Yaishh, Hae-ah ini sudah yang keberapa? Kau mimpi apa sebenarnya? Jangan mulai untuk pagi ini".

"K-kau berapa lama disini?".

"Eumm… Sejak jam setengah enam, wae?".

"Mbwo? Lagi? kau benar-benar ya!".

"tidak masalah, toh aku dapat gratisan setiap pagi tanpa minta, sudahlah itu tidak penting, mandilah, aku dan ahjussi ada dibawah". Dengan gerakan cepat Hyukjae turun dari kasur, mengambil tas, syal dan jaketnya yang tercecer dilantai meninggalkan Donghae yang terlihat kesal dengan gurat merah disekitar pipinya.

"terjadi lagi? Yaishh! itu sangat memalukan‼". Masing-masing tangan namja manis itumenyentuh bibir dan pipinya yang merona, berlari kearah kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya menutup ruangan privasi itu untuk digunakannya.

 **(V)(I)(O)(L)(E)(N)(C)(E)**

Dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah lengkap dengan tas dan sepatunya, Donghae pelan-pelan menuruni tangga dari kamarnya, dilihatnya aboejinya kini tengah menikmati sarapan paginya dengan seseorang yang beberapa saat yang lalu sempat bersamanya.

"pagi chagi-ah, bagaimana tidurmu hum?".

"nyenyak, sangat nyenyak". Donghae tersenyum, ditariknya salah satu kursi disamping Hyukjae dekat sang ayah.

"Tentu kau nyenyak, kau mimpi aku menyetubuhimu, menghisap leherku seenaknya".

Seakan tak mendengar ucapan Hyukjae yang barusan, tangan Donghae mulai tergerak mengambil mangkuk nasi dan beberapa potong telur gulung untuk sarapannya, menikmatinya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan berbeda dari dua namja yang akrab dengannya itu.

Bibir mungil itu terlihat lahab memakan santapapnnya pagi ini, meski ia terlihat tak menikmatinya justru terlihat terpaksa kalau bukan karena perutnya yang kosong, Hyukjae hanya geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi namja manis itu.

Tlek!

Tangan itu tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya, entah karena apa namun sepertinya ludahnya terasa kering hingga membuatnya sedikit kesulitan menelan salah satu potongan telur gulung itu, menyadari hal itu namja parush baya yang berada didekat Donghae mulai menghentikan kegiatannya pula, dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil air putih yang tak jauh darinya menyodorkannya pada putra semata wayangnya yang langsung diteguk oleh sang empu.

"wae ghurae?".

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan dari Hyukjae, Donghae beralih menatap sang appa intensif, meminta sebuah jawaban dari pria paruh baya itu. "appa.. telurnya… tidak ada rasanya".

Hyukjae mengeriyitkan dahinya, dengan sepasang sumpit ditangannya diambilnya potongan telur gulung yang baru saja digigit oleh Donghae, merasakan secara intens gulungan kalori berwarna kuning itu. "lidahmu sakit hum? Ini terasa asin layaknya telur biasanya".

Donghae sekali lagi mengambil sumpitnya memasukkan potongan telur itu kemulutnya kemabli, rautnya berubah terkejut disusul guratan merah dibeberapa titik pipinya. "ini asin".

"yaishh, kau minta kucium huh? Dasar, kau suka mencari alasan".

"aniya‼". Rona merah semakin terlihat jelas diwajah manis itu, ia sedikit membuang wajahnya menghindari Hyukjae yang melihatnya, namun namja tampan itu terliat semakin menggodanya.

"baiklah kalau kalian ingin melakukannya maka, Hyuk-ah, Ahjussi pergi kerja dulu ne! Donghae kau berangkat dengan Hyukjae, setelah itu terserah kalian, tapi jangan membolos".

"Ne, Jungsoo Ahjussi, kamsamidah". Hyukjae tersenyum melihat (calon?) Mertuanya meninggalkan dirinya dengan sang kekasih disini hingga pria paruh baya itu menghilang di balik pintu senyum gummy itu masih tercetak disana.

"kita juga harus berangkat, kajja Hyukie!".

Sret!

"kita punya 30 menit 49 koma 7 detik sebelum sampai disekolah".

"lalu?".

"yaishh, kita masih punya sedikit waktu untuk mengulur untuk sampai disekolah".

"dan?".

"pupoo!". Dengan pipi menggembung dan pout yang (ehm‼ Agak gagal -_-) Hyukjae menatap namja manis itu dengan penuh harap dan jangan lupakan wajah puppy yang menjijikkan itu.

"puppo? Ahh.. Aku bisa saja memberikannya, tapi kau mau membelikan beberapa alkohol dan pembersih bakteri?".

"untuk apa?".

"mengobatimu yang nanti punya tanda lahir baru diujung mata dan bibirmu, serta 4 gigi yang lepas dari tempatnya‼". Kasar namun menggemaskan, menakutkan namun terlihat manis itulah pemikiran Hyukjae kala malaikatnya tengah marah padanya, tanpa pikir panjang namja tampan itu segera menyusul Dongahe yang sudah endahuluinya kemobil.

"yaishh, Donghae-ah‼".

 **(S)(W)(E)(E)(T) (Blood)**

"Ahh.. Hyukh….". Desahan yang tadinya terlontar dari bibir merak itu semakin keras tatkala Hyukjae tidak hanya meraub bibirnya, namun juga mulai meraba tubuhnya dari balik sragam tipisnya, dua namja itu nampak begitu menikmati kegiatannya tanpa peduli beberapa siswa yang mendengar desahan salah satu atau keduanya dari luar mobil, yahh kini mobil mewah itu sudah berada disekolah dan kini mereka ada ditempat parkir.

"Donghae-ah.."

"eummhh.. more… nyahhh, Hyukhh…". Dongahae mendesah tak karuan, menikmati sentuhan Hyukjae dibagian intimnya, serta ciuman panas yang belum terlepas itu baik dari kedua pihak yang tak tertarik menurunkan kapasitas ciumannya, justru sebaliknya saliva itu nampak beberapa kali menetes disudut bibir Donghae.

Nafas itu nampak tersenggal, Hyukjae melepaskan tautannya dengan Donghae menciptakan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya, Donghae terlihat lemas dengan mata sayu yang pasrah, namun ia juga protes merasakan bibir hangat itu lepas darinya serta sentuhan memabukkan itu berhenti mencumbuinya.

"mianhe eoh, tapi aku tak ingin kau mastrubasi karena hal itu chagiya, mungkin kita bisa bolos jam terakhir untuk melakukannya, aku yang paling tersiksa kau tau? rasanya sudah keras dan sesak dibawah sana". Tangan lembut itu mengusap ceceran saliva dari sudut bibir bengkak itu, Donghae mengangguk mengerti, keduanya keluar dari mobil, pergi menuju kelas masing-masing.

(ehm‼ Air.. Air.. Air.. #lapkeringet yang atas abaikan itu reader-nim yahh… anggep aja pemanasan -_- ato iklan Nc gitu aja biar enak -_-' Gak sengaja keluar bikin bagian ini huft….)

 **(S)(W)(E)(E)(T) (Blood)**

Pria paruh baya itu namkpak serius mengisi tumpukan berkas yang sudah terpampang didepannya, namun dari berkas-berkas tersebut, ia nampak sedikit bergulat dengan berkas biru ditangannya, tangannya terasa berat hanya untuk mengisinya, hingga dirasanya getaran ponsel yang mengganggunya membuatnya terpaksa menahan sebentar kegiatannya.

"yeobseo?".

"lama tidak bertemu Jungsoo-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, Bukan itu maksudku bagaimana kabar putramu yang manis itu?".

"n-nuguseo?‼".

"ck, apa kau sudah melupakanku? 10 tahun kau mengganti margamu, apa selama itu juga kau melupakanku? komrad Park Jung-, maaf, Maksudku Komrad Lee?".

"K-Kau?‼".

"aku menagih apa yang belum sempat kuambil, kau cukup pintar menghilangkan identitas keluargamu, tapi kau tidak cukup pintar menghilangkan jejak klan kami, kau harusnya ingat jika putramu masih punya ikatan darah dengan ibunya, ahh… aku bahkan mulai merasakan darah manis Ara mengalir dalam diri murid SMA itu... Terima kasih, dan semoga majalani pekerjaanmu dengan baik komrad Lee…".

"D-Donghae… Apa yang- Yakk‼ Brengsek‼ Saegya‼‼".

Prak‼.

Dengan emosi diubun-ubun Jungsoo membanting ponselnya kelantai marmer itu hingga terlihat jelas retakan dilayar ponsel karena bertubrukan dengan permukaan keras tersebut, ia meremas kepalanya kasar mengingat kembali siapa yang baru saja berbicara dengannya tadi.

"10 tahun… aku bahkan tidak menyadari hal itu…".

" _aboeji… aku sering mendengar suara nadi anak-anak dikelas…"._

"… _aboeji, telurnya tidak ada rasanya…"._

"… _aku sering muntah setelah makan siang.."._

"tubuhnya sudah kesulitan mencerna makanan normal… syarafnya, dia mulai memberotak…".

Jungsoo meraih telepon dimejanya menekan beberapa digit nomor disana, ia terlihat gusar sekaligus tak sabaran menunggu jawaban dari sebrang sana. "tuan Kim, bisa kita rapat?".

"… _.."._

"mereka mengejar kami lagi".

"…..".

"bukan masalah untuk itu, Donghae tidak akan keberatan jika aku pulang terlambat, toh Hyukjae mungkin akan menemaninya jika dia butuh teman, maaf, mungkin ini mendadak, tapi aku mohon kau mengerti..".

"…".

"ne, terimakasih bantuannya".

Tangan itu terasa berat mengembalikan gagang telepon kembali ketempatnya, kepalanya terasa pening hanya unuk memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini, mat ajernih itu melirik kearah meja, terdapat seorang yeoja cantik dan anak berusia tujuh tahun disana dengan seorang pria dewasa tengah berpelukan dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

"Ara… Kali ini aku berjuang sendiri melindunginya…". diusapnya pelan foto disana, air matanya jatuh mengenai bingkai kaca yang melindungi foto tepat pada yeoja cantik yang diketahui adalah sang istri tecinta.

"kau benar, rasanya bahagia melihat malaikat kita tersenyum dengan pilihannya, kau tau benar apa yang ia inginkan adalah yang terbaik baginya, aku melakukan seperti yang kau harapkan Ara, tapi untuk keselamatannya, boleh aku mengorbankan apa yang kau pesankan?".

 **Blood and Violance**

Bel pulang terdengar nyaring disekuruh penjurur sekolah, diikuti para murid yang berhamburan keluar bertanda pembelajaran berakhir, begitu pula Donghae yang sudah berdiri didepan erbang sekolah sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"kau jadikan ponsel sebagai selingkuhanmu huh?".

Donghae tersentak menydari ada orang lain yang melihat kegiatannya, ia tersenyum simpul, seakan tak peduli, tangan mungilnya terlihat cekatan memainkan kotak hitam tipis ditangannya tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh dari seseorang yang sudah berada didekatnya.

"kau tidak pulang? Bagaimanan kalau calon mertuaku menunggumu humm?".

"siapa peduli, tuan Oh bilang aboeji punya rapat mendadak, jadi jika pulang terlambat aku tidak masalah kan?".

"jaegomal?".

"hmm…".

"kita keapartementku, otte?".

"wae?".

"yaishh, sudahlah, kajja!". Tanpa peduli jawaban dari pria manis disampingnya ini dengan seenak jidatnya(?) Hyukjae menarik lengan Donghae memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Kini dua remaja itu terlihat sibuk menikmati makan malamnya dikediaman Hyukjae, dengan Donghae yang memakai kaos Hyukjae yang agak longgar serta celana pendek Hyukjae tentunya, keduanya terlihat menikmati makan malam yang sederhana itu tanpa gangguan.

"kau masih punya rekamannya?".

"hmm.. aku menyimpannya dirumah, aku takut menghilangkannya jika aku bawa kemana-mana".

"bagaimana dengan ahjussi?".

"dia jarang pulang karena pekerjaannya, tadi pagi saja, aku yakin dia hanya tidur tiga jam, aku agak khawatir dengannya".

"wae?".

"yahh.. sepertinya dia punya masalah dengan beberapa penyelundupan senjata secara ilegal, dan juga perdangan beberapa obat terlarang". Donghae menghela nafasnya berat mengingat betapa banyak tanggung jawab sang appa untuk menjalani tugasnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengendap-ngendap pada Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya tanpa menydari sang kekasih mendekatinya.

"jangan dipikirkan, aku tau dia melakukannya untukmu". Hyukjae merengkuh tubuh Donghae dari belakang, mengendus leher putih itu tak lupa mengecup lembut kulit bersih dan lembut milik sang kekasih.

"hmmhh… Hyukhh..". Tangan Donghae sedikit kesulitan meraih kepala yang tengah mengendus lehernya, menimbulkan rasa geli yang menggairahkan baginya.

"hm?".

"jangan selesaikan disisni… mhhn…".

Hyukjae menyeringai, ia menghentikan kegiatannya menatap namja manis didepannya terlihat memerah karena perbuatannya, tangannya merambat kearah pinggang Donghae, membari petunjuk namja manis itu untuk berdiri dari tempatnya.

Diraupnya bibir menggoda itu brutal, tangannya tidak hanya memegang pinggang Donghae mulai menyusup kedalam kaus yang dipakai Donghae, nampak Donghae yang meremas lengan Hyukjae yang merasakan gerakan tiba-tiba dibalik kaus yang dipakainya.

"hmh… ahh… umbtchh". Suara kecipak saliva terdengar entah dari bibir siapa, Donghae mulai lemas menautkan lengannya pada leher Hyukjae, Namja berahang tegas itu tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu mulai menuntun Donghae menuju kamarnya.

###SKIP###

 **Blood and Violance**

 **Anyeong… MinHyo kembali dengan 'Blood and Violence' Chap. 2 tolong jangan protes buat bagian yang di-ehm-Skip itu bukan karena faktor kesengajaan, tapi karena pikirannya lagi kotor, wajar aja yaa…**

 **#maaf klo sdikit, otaknya kurang produktif karena beberapa masalah kecil(biasa, anak sekolah), tapi banyak dikepalanya dan pengen meledak, fiuhhh…. #abaikan #danterimakasihkalaumaubaca**

 **I Need Yor REVIEW So Much‼**

 **Thank You Guyss… (See You Next Chap)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**

 **Blood and Violance with you**

 **Author**

 **MinHyo Shin**

 **Cast**

 **Donghae's Family, Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk), Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim JongWoon, Kim RyeoWook, And other cast**

 **Pair**

 **Eunhae/Hyukhae, YeWook, molla‼**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Crime, Family**

 **rate**

 **T+(menjerumus NC)**

 **Sunmary**

 **Sebuah** _ **disk**_ **yang berisi rekaman suara yang menjadi pilihannya sekaligus menjadi kenangan dari sang ibu yang membuatnya harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit namun juga yang ia sayangi, semua masa lalu kelam sudah berahir, namun itu berarti dirinya akan memulai sebuah kehidupan mencengkam dari masalalunya, tak cukup sampai disana, pekerjaan sang ayah menambah kesulitan baginya, karena saat itu dia harus menjadi sasaran mepuk bagi para mafia yang kabur dari jeratan sang ayah, disaat yang sama pula ia juga harus bisa bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan sebuah benda cair kental berwarna merah agar tetap menjadi seorang menusia. (this Sunmary so bad‼ right? -_-) EunHae/Hyukhae.**

 **Disclamer**

 **Alur cerita milik saya seorang‼(this my ego.), semua cast milik keluarganya dan saya hanya pinjam nama, jujur saya terinspirasi dari beberapa ff crime yang saya baca dan juga beberapa ff yang bergenre fantasy vampire, yang mungkin bakal unik kalo saya jadi'in satu, oke deh guys thank's.**

 **Warning‼**

 **Yaoi, Typo and… molla baca aja‼**

Jungsoo berjalan lemas menaiki tangga rumahnya, langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kayu berwarna putih yang sudah dalam keadaan tertutup, tangannya nyaris memutar knop pintu sebelum suara lain mengusik pendengarannya.

"tuan muda sedang tidak ada dirumah tuan".

"eodi?".

"dia memberitahu kalau dia menginap dirumah Hyukjae".

"baiklah, kukira aku tak perlu khawatir mengenai itu".

"saya permisi tuan".

"hmm".

Dengan langkah berat Jungsoo memasuki kamar yang diketahui milik putranya itu, matanya menyusuri seluruh isi kamar hingga berhenti dilaci kecil didekat tempat tidur, ia melangkah kesana, tangannya tergerak membuka laci paling bawah, mengambil sebuah kotak hitam dari sana, membawa benda mati itu keluar dari kamar.

Ping!

Nampak berbagai rekaman audio yang terdapat dalam file disk yang baru saja Jungsoo masukkan, kursor dimonitor komputernya nampak tergerak untuk membuka file pertama yang ada disana.

" _Jungsoo-ah, bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan? coma lihat mata jernih yang indah itu, dia seperti malaikat…"._

" _ghureom, siapa dulu appanya?"._

" _araseo, kau appanya, tapi matanya seperti milikku"._

" _anyeong chagi-ah, kau menjadi anggota keluarga Park sekarang"._

Audio player itu berhenti memutar filenya, Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar suara yang baru saja diputar disana, namun tak selang lama senyum itu kini diiringi sebuah aliran air mata disana.

"aku masih ingat wajah lelah yang bahagia itu…".

Wushh….

Jungsoo tersentak, segera ia melepas disk yang terhubung dikomputernya serta menghapus air matanya kasar, menyembunyikan benda mungil itu didalam laci mejanya, sorot matanya menerawang kepenjuru ruangan, dapat dirasakannya angin dingin menusuk sempat menyapu kulitnya entah dari mana.

"keluarlah, aku sudah tau kau ada disana".

Brak‼

Pintu kamar itu terhempas, menampakkan wujud seorang namja tinggi tengah menyeringai tajam padanya menunjukkan sepasang taring panjang menyembul dari balik bibirnya, tatapan Jungsoo datar pada sosok itu, tak ada raut takut atau khawatir, justru sebaliknya, pria paruh baya itu nampak terlihat menantang sosok tersebut.

"malam… komrad Lee…" . Cukup Sopan namun terkesan meledek gelar yang dimiliki Jungsoo, namja itu melangkah pelan memasuki kamarnya mengelilingi ruangan lumayan luas itu sembari memperhatikan beberapa dekorasi disana.

"bukankah kalian mengatakan kalau akan membiarkanku hidup tenang? Kenapa kau tidak bosan mencari masalah… Choi.. Siwon…".

Ia kembali menyeringai, langkahnya terhenti tatkala Jungsoo menyebut namanya, ia menoleh kearah Jungsoo, namun seringai itu mulai memudar diikuti sebuah senyum mengerikan darinya.

"aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang belum sempat…".

"dia bukan milik siapapun, Bahkan juga kau…".

"tapi kalian mengambilnya dari kami…". Siwon melirik kearah meja nakas didekat tempat tidur, mengambil sebuah figura dengan foto seorang remaja mungil bersama sanga appa tercitanya.

"dia lahir dari rahim Ara, kami tidak menculiknya atau mengambilnya…".

"perjanjiannya adalah kau menikah dan hidup dengan Ara, kami melarang kalian memiliki seorang putra bukan? Melanggar perjanjian berarti kalian mengambil anak itu tanpa seijin kami, kalian tidak punya hak untuk itu".

"melarang kami memiliki keluarga yang sempurna juga bukan hak kalian…".

"selalu seperti itu, kau pandai memainkan kata Jungsoo…".

"pergilah, tak ada yang mengaharapkanmu dikediamanku".

"aku tidak akan pergi sebelum melihat anak itu".

"dia tidak ada dirumah, percuma kau mencarinya".

"dengar Jungsoo, para penjaga _ocean blue_ akan kemari untuk membunuhnya, aku juga ditugaskan untuk itu, aku memiliki saran untuk memberikannya padaku, aku janji dia akan baik-baik saja, jika kau menolak… maka aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menjalankan tugasku".

Bola mata Jungsoo membulat, segera ia membalik tubuhnya menanggapi ucapan Siwon namun yang didapatinya hanya sebuah figura terlungkap dilantai.

"Ara… apa yang harus kulakukan…". Jungsoo mengusap figura yang sudah dalam keadaan retak itu, yang terdapat foto sang putra dengan dirirnya tengah tersenyum disana.

 **~~~~~Blood~~~~**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh murid keluar dari kelasnya menuju kantin menikmati makan siang, tak terkecuali Donghae dan Hyukjae yang kini tengah memakan bekal mereka.

"Hyukk…".

"hmm?".

"kau ingat anak baru tadi kan?".

"Ghureom, dia, tampan, tinggi, rupawan, dan banyak yeoja yang tergila-gila padanya, tunggu! jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik padanya‼"

"aniya! Hanya saja….".

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Donghae menulis beberapa catatan yang diterangkan Im Songsaeng padanya, tangan mungil itu nampak sibuk menggoreskan tinta diatas kertasnya, hingga kegiatannya sedikit tertahan dengan suara pintu kelas yang terbuka, menunjukkan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang ia ketahui wakil kepala sekolah memasuki kelas dan sedikit berbincang dengan Im Songsaenim._

" _yeuldura, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru, silakan masuk"._

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

" _anyeong, Kyuhyun imnida, mohon bantuannya"._

 _DEG‼_

 _Dup!_

 _Dup!_

 _Dup!_

 _Donghae bergerak gelisah kala siswa baru itu menyebut namanya, darahnya berdesir tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdegup kencang, mata jernih itu terus menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri disana, ia merasakan aliran cair yang menyelimuti kepalanya, serta suara dentuman yang tak berhenti berbunyi disekitarnya._

 _Disamping itu dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikannya walau tidak terlalu nampak karena Donghae sendiri sibuk dengan apa yang terjadi padanya._

 _ **Flash Back**_

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, kejadian singkat itu sempat membuatnya linglung sesaat, seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, ia kembali memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya, melahapnya berharap sedikit mengurangi pkiran aneh dikepalanya.

"dia… aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya, bukan dia, tapi mata itu….".

"Donghae?".

"aboeji.. ada yang aneh disini..".

"Gwencana Hae-ah? Donghae!".

Donghae mendongak emnatap Hyukjae yang kini sepertinya terlihat khawatir padanya, Donghae menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum kearah namja tampan itu, walau Hyukjae yakin ada yang aneh dengan namja manis ini.

"hug!".

"huh?".

Hyukjae menatap kearah Donghae, kala telinganya tak sengaja menangkap suara aneh keluar dari mulut mungil itu.

"wae ghurae?".

"mol- hug!".

Hyukjae melihat itu jelas, Donghae ingin muntah, terlihat dari cara menutup mulut dan menahan sesuatu dari mulutnya agar tidak keluar.

"gwencana?".

"rasanya perutku tidak bisa mencerna apapun, hug‼".

Donghae tidak tahan, ia dengan cepat beranjak dari tempatnya berlari meninggalkan kantin diikuti Hyukjae dibelakangnya.

Brak!

Namja manis itu mengunci pintu kamar mandi, ia berlari kearah wastafel mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang terasa begitu perih dan panas disana.

"huwek! hug!".

"Huwek!".

Bruk..

Donghae memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang, wajah namja manis itu terlihat pucat, matanya membulat menyadari ia mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang ia makan hari ini, pikirannya melayang ia menatap dirinya dicermin…

" _harusnya kau tidak lahir didunia ini jika aku tau kau akan mengalami hal yang sulit seperti ini, jaegomal mianheyo hadeulra…."._

" _Harusnya kau tidak lahir dari rahim seorang monster sepertiku, harusnya aku tau itu… jaegomal mianheyo… hiks.. hiks.."._

" _apa maumu?‼"._

" _kau melahirkan ancaman bagi kami, tuan putri"._

" _aku ingin hidup dengan keluargaku, biarkan kami sendiri‼ Aku tidak punya hubungan lagi dengan kalian"._

" _kami akan membiarkanmu bahagian dengan suami jika kami sudah meleyapkan ancaman bagi negeri kami"._

" _melenyapkannya? kalian tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya sebelum aku mati"._

"EOMMA‼". Donghae kembali memegang dada kirinya seusai imajinasi aneh itu berputar dikepalanya.

"wae ghurae? nan nugu?". Gumamnya pelan memegang perutnya yang masih terasa perih, ia mendongak menatap dirinya dikaca wastafel, memabasuh wajahny adengan air sebanyak mungkin, tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajahnya, entah ingatan atau sekedar halusinasi itu terus menghantuinya.

Tap..

Tap..

"anyeong..".

Donghae berbalik, ia nampak terkejut mendapati seorang namja tinggi kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya, ia memperhatikan sekitar, ia yakin kalau ia sudah menutup pintu toilet tadi, hingga kegiatannya terhenti kala namja itu kembali melangkah mendekatinya.

"k-kau.. murid baru..".

"dan kau Donghae kan? Lee Donghae?".

"ya, itu namaku, kau bisa masuk kesini?".

"tentu, aku bisa masuk kapan saja kesini, ini tempat umum".

"namamu…".

"Kyuhyun, aku duduk dibelakangmu bersama Zhoumi gege".

Tubuh Donghae sedikit tegang, ia menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum dan mulai mendekatinya, namja manis itu menatap lekat pada wajah Kyuhyun yang kini cukup dekat dengannya.

"nugu?".

"huh?".

"kau siapa sebenarnya?".

Kyuhyun terkekeh menghadapi pertanyaan Donghae, ia menatap kearah pintu, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap wajah Donghae lekat. "kau mau menemuiku besok disini? Aku akan mengatakannya, mungkin memang kita baru bertemu, maaf membuatmu kesal".

Donghae terus memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh darinya, meninggalkan kamar mandi dengannya sendirian, tak selang lama seorang lain juga memasuki kamar mandi yang ia pastikan bahwa itu Hyukjae, namja tampan itu nampak khawatir pada Donghae yang masih dalam keadaan pucat.

"aku melihat anak baru itu keluar kamar mandi, wae ghurae?".

"Cho Kyuhyun.. noneun nugunde?". Tak menyadari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyukjae, namja manis itu nampak bergulat dengan pikirannya, Tangannnya mengepal, tubuhnya terlihat gemetar dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Donghae.. gwencana?".

"Hyuk.. Hyukie.. Hyukjae!".

Grep!

Hyukjae cukup kaget dengan Donghae yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, tangannya tergerak merengkuh namja manis itu kepelukannya, mengusap punggungnya berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"a-aku takut… benar-benar takut, hiks.. hiks..".

"heyy…. uljima.. aku ada disini ne? tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan chagi-ah.. ada apa hum?".

"Hyuk.. eoma.. hiks.. eoma..".

"wae? Hey, tenang chagi-ah… ada dengannya hum? Kau ingat sesuatu tentangnya?".

Bisa Hyukjae rasakan namja dipelukannya kini sedang mengangguk lemah, tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh ia lebih memilih menenangkan Donghae saat ini sembari mengelus punggung orang yang dicintainya.

Donghae dan Hyukjae melangkah pelan memasuki rumah kediaman Donghae, menaiki tangga menuju kamar Donghae yang berada dilantai dua.

"ahjussi eodi?".

"mollayo, mungkin belum pulang, kau mau mandi? Banyak bajumu yang kau tinggal disini".

"bersama?".

"Yak! Tidak kali ini". Donghae segera mendorong tubuh Hyukjae ketika dirinya mencium akal bulus dari kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Hyukjae yang pasti ditujukan untuk hal macam'itulah', yang mungkin akan membuat keduanya tidak akan mandi.

Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mendengus mendapat penolakan dari sang kekasih yang melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan dirinya, ia terkekeh menanggapi perilaku dari namja manis itu, mata memperhatikan seisi kamar, hingga terhenti dikasur quen size milik sang kekasih.

"Cho Kyuhyun….". Namja tampan itu kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu disekolah, kejadian yang sempat membuat Donghaenya terlihat ketakutan?.

" _Hyuk.. Hyukie.. Hyukjae!"._

" _a-aku takut… benar-benar takut, hiks.. hiks.."._

"apa yang membuat Donghae seperti itu melihatnya?". Tak ingin kepalanya dipusingkan akan hal itu, Hyukjae beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi, menenangkan pikirannya sekaligus menyegarkan pikirannya seharian ini.

15 menit akhirnya namja berahang tegas itu keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit pinggang turun kebawah hingga lututnya serta handuk lain yang dikalungkan guna mengeringkan rambutnya, ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Donghae yang sudah duduk dipinggir kasur dengan membaca buku ditangannya.

"gwencana?".

Donghae mendongak mendapati Hyukjae yang sudah berdiri didepannya, ia tersenyum lembut diiringi anggukan pelan darinya, tangan mungil itu tergerak menarik lengan Hyukjae agar duduk disampingnya, walau sempat mendapat sedikit perlawanan mengingat ia tadinya hendak memakai baju terpaksa harus menundanya.

"aboeji tidak ada dirumah, kau tidur disini ne?".

"hmm.. ghundae, apa kau ada masalah hum? Kau terlihat banyak pikiran sejak tadi".

Chu..

Hyukjae sedikit tersentak saat bibir Donghae menyentuh bibirnya, ia tak menolak, hanya mengikuti kemauan namja manis miliknya ini. "aku.. hanya milikmu kan Hyuk? Tidak ada yang akan memilikiku selain kau kan?".

"ghureom, memang ada yang ingin mengambil ikan manisku ini hum?".

"jangan biarkan orang lain memiliku, aku takut seseorang merenggut sesuatu dariku".

"mandilah, tubuhmu kotor, kau harus membersihkan dirimu juga".

"hmm".

Jam diatas meja menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, namun namja manis yang kini dalam keadaan telanjang dipelukan sang kekasih itu masih belum menutup matanya, sibuk dengan pikirannya, bahkan lengan kekar sang kekasih menjadi pelambiasan kerisauannya, seakan tak membiarkannya lepas begitu saja darinya.

" _ada satu hal yang harus kau mengerti Donghae-ah, satu saat nanti kau akan merasakan dorongna melenceng dari keadaanmu sebelumnya, kau pelan-pelan akan kehilangan kebiasaan lamamu atau mungkin kau akan mendengar sesuatu yang aneh, berjanjilah untuk mengatakannya pada appa jika kau merasakannya, araseo?"._

" _wae? Apa aku sakit aboeji? Sakit parah? Kenapa aku harus menngatakan perubahanku padamu? Ani, kenapa ada perubahan pada diriku?"._

" _aniya, yang mengalir pada dirirmu bukan hanya darah aboeji, ada sesuatu disana…"_

" _mbwoulga?"._

" _kau akan mengetahuinya sendirir chagi-ah"._

"aboeji… aku.. apa maksudmu sebenarnya..". Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae, setitik air mata terlihat mengaliri pipi namja manis itu, ia menyekanya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia berusaha tidur meskipun sedikit sulit baginya.

'aku tak ingin kehilangan orang ini…'

.

.

.

Sinar mentari nampak berusaha melewati celah gorden dijendela kamar berusaha masuk untuk memberi penerangan, menyapa seorang yang kini tengah terbaring dengan nafas terengah-engah serta keringat yang tak berhenti membasahi dahinya, ia bergerak resah sembari meremas seprai yang kini menutupi tubuhnya yang dalam keadaaan naked.

"piwocuseo… jebalyo… shireo… nan shireo…".

"aboeji! Piwocuseo Aboeji! nan shireoyo… jebal… shireo… Shireoyo Jebal‼".

Deg!

Ia tersentak bangun dengan keadaan kacau, ia terlihat ketakutan dengan keringat yang masih terus mengalir dipelipisnya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal.

ceklek!

Donghae sontak melengos kearah pintu yang terbuka, tangannya terlhat gemetar meremas seprainya, namun tak selang lama ia mulai terlihat tenang kala yang dilihatnya Hyukjae yang berdiri disana.

"kau sudah bangun hum? Cepat segera mandi, kami menunggu dibawah".

"Hyuk..".

"wae?".

Hyukjae melangkah, duduk disamping Donghae, memeluk namja bersurai hitam yang kini masiht terlihat gemetar itu, sembari mengelus punggung polos yang basah karena keringat.

"aboeji eodi?".

"Dia ada dibawah, menyiapkan sarapan untukmu".

"kapa dia pulang?".

"entahlahlah, tapii dia terliaht lelah".

"Hyuk..".

"huh?".

Chu…

Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae, namja berahang tegas itu mungkin memang tak mengerti masalah yang sedang menghantui pikiran kekasihnya ini, namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk menenangkan namjanya, meladeni semua yang mungkin bisa menolong kekasihnya.

Lengan Donghae mulai tergerak melingkar dileher Hyukjae, Hyukjae sendiri juga mendorong pinggang Donghae lebih dekat dengannya, gigitan ringan yang hangat, begitu menyenangkan bagi Donghae, namun tak selang lama ia mulai membuka mulutnya, mengindahkan lidah Hyukjae memasuki mulutnya, menjelajah goa hangat yang menjadi candu baginya.

∷jangan marah klo diskip ne *-*∷

Jam menunjukkan bahwa pelajaran dikelas masih berlangsung, para siswa bahkan masih sibuk dengan pembelajarannya, disamping semua kegiatan itu terlihat seorang namja kini tengah tersungkur lemas dikamar mandi dengan kulit pucat serta raut kosong yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan diwastafel toilet terlihat makanan yang baru saja dimuntahkannya masih dalam keadaan baik, bahkan sepertinya ia baru saja mengunyahnya.

"hah.. hah.. hah..".

Pelan-pelan tubuhnya tergerak untuk berdirir dari tempatnya, tangannya terulur menyalakan kran air untuk membasuh wajahnya yang sudah dalam keadaan pucat sebelumnya.

"aboeji..".

" _Donghae-ah, ada yang ingin aboeji katakan padamu"._

" _mbwolga?"._

" _apa yan terjadi padamu selama ini… itu bukan karena kau sakit dalam atau apa, tapi…"._

" _wae aboeji?"._

" _aboeji ingin yang terbaik bagimu, tapi tolong lakukan apa yang eboeji katakan"_

" _mbwoya?"._

" _pertama, tolong tinggalkan Hyukjae.."._

"pasti itu hanya bercanda..".

ceklek!

Donghae menengok kebelakang mendapati seseorang yang kini tengah melangkah mendekatinya dengan senyum hangat yang terpasang diwajah tampannya, namun Donghae tidak membalasnya ia sedikit melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi sosok yang kini mulai mendekatinya itu.

"kau lagi..".

"ghureom, dan ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu".

"sebelum itu, katakan apa dan siapa kau ini?‼".

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, agen 3240 yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu dan..".

wush…

Donghae membulatkan kedua bola matanya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang kini berubah wujud, dengan kulit pucat berurat dan kedua taring panjang yang menyembul diantara bibirnya, serta mata biru menyala yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

Bruk!

Doghae tersungkur dilantai, kakinya terlalu berat untuk berdiri, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan mendapati seorang vampire yang berdiri didepannya.

"aku ditugaskan untuk membawamu ikut denganku". Ucap Kyuhyun dingin menatap kearah Donghae yang masih gemetaran melihatnya.

"k-kau.. k-kau b-bukan manusia…".

"aku akan menjelaskan lebih jika kau ikut denganku".

"k-kenapa aku? A-aku".

Grep‼

Tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh Donghae, sedangkan Donghae sendiri yang ingin menolak masih terlalu takut melawan tatkala kulit dingin Kyuhyun bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya, membawanya entah kemana meninggalkan sekolah.

 **~~~~~Blood~~~~**

Donghae memeluk lututnya sendiri, tubuhnya masih bergetar yang kini tengah duduk disebuah kasur kingsize yang diketahui bukan miliknya, nafasnya bahkan tidak teratur dan jemarinya yang meremas seprai yang menjadi alas tubuhnya.

ceklek!

Donghae mendongak, rasanya ia ingin kabur dan pulang sekarang, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masuk kekamar membawa senampan makanan, melangkah pelan mendekatinya, ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Kyuhyun kala namja tampan itu duduk disampingnya setelah menaruh makanan dimeja, namun apalah yang bisa ia lakukan, ia terlalu takut melawan, bahkan ketika lengan Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya untuk bergeser, tubuhnya seakan begitu berat, dan saat itu pula mata jernih Donghae bisa melihat jelas perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun, rautnya terlihat berubah memohon dan hangat meski tangan yang kini menahan pinggangnya benar-benar terasa dingin

"jangan takut, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, aku akan menjagamu".

"…".

"baiklah, kuakui caraku membawamu kurang sopan, tapi bisa kau terbiasa denganku? Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti tadi, aku hanya melakukannya saat berada diwilayah jangkauan pengawasan, mianhe".

"kenapa kau membawaku? Aku ingin pulang!".

"jika aku bisa melakukannya pasti sudah kulakukan, aku mendapat tugas yang memaksamu harus tinggal denganku, diapartemenku".

"kumohon, aku lakukan apapun asal kau membolehkanku pulang, aku merindukan aboeji dan..".

Grep!

"sekali lagi mian, aku benar-benar harus membuatmu berada disini". Tak ingin memberi kesempatan Donghae bicara, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, menahan setiap lontaran kata yang hendak dikeluarkan namja manis itu.

"apa yang..".

"jebal..".

Donghae terhenyak, vampire yang kini merengkuhnya itu memohon padanya, entah dorongan dari mana, Donghae mulai membalas pelukan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya, sedikit ragu, ia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

Waktu terus berlalu, mentari juga mulai terlihat diperaduannya, sedangkan Donghae kini terlihat menikmati malam dibalkon Kyuhyun, matanya memandang lurus pada keadaan Seoul dimalam hari, ada keinginan dari dalam dirinya untuk pulang, namun entahlah kejadian siang tadi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun.

"maaf, aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dulu, jadi terpaksa meninggalkanmu".

Donghae membalikkan badannya, mandapati Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya, dengan seragam sekolah yang sendari tadi belum lepas dari tubuh kekar itu.

"gwencana..".

"ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu, kau akan sangat membutuhkannya nanti".

"Kyu, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?".

"hmm?".

"sejak disini, aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau membawaku kemari, dan tadi.. kau berubah..".

"kau bukan manusia Donghae…".

"m-mbwo? J-jangan bercanda Kyu…".

"eomamu, dia seorang vampire berdarah safire, dia merupakan keturunan teratas bangsa vampire kami, jika dia menikah dengan bangsa vampire kuat lain , ia akan memiliki keturunan yang dapat memimpin klan kami dengan bijak, tapi kenyataannya, ibumu menikahi seorang manusia, pernikahan itu banyak mendapat kecaman dan umpatan dari klan lain, hingga akhirnya mereka mendapat ijin dari sang master, dengan syarat mereka tidak diperbolehkan memiliki keturunan, tapi sayangnya.. mereka melahirkanmu dan kau tumbuh hingga remaja seperti sekarang ini".

"tunggu, yang seharusnya adalah aku tidak boleh lahir didunia ini, tapi aku masih bertahan hingga sekarang, apa kau gila?! Apa yang terjadi jika mereka mengetahui kalau nyatanya aku lahir didunia ini?‼".

"tenanglah Donghae, dengarkan aku, mereka dari klan ibumu sudah mengetahui kelahiranmu dan bagaimana pertahanan dan usaha orang tuamu agar membiarkanmu tetap hidup, asal kau tau mereka berusaha membunuhmu selama ini, tapi aboejimu entah bagaimana caranya dia dapat menyembunyikanmu, mereka akan dengan mudah membunuhmu jika kau masih dalam wujud manusia normal seperti sekarang , tapi lambat laun waktu akan berjalan dan kau tumbuh dewasa dan gen vampire dalam tubuhmu akan berontak untuk mendapatkan kebebasan, kau memiliki tubuh manusia tapi dalam darahmu, ada darah mengerikan yang bahkan bisa membunuh siapapun bahkan dirimu sendiri, tapi itu tidakk akan terjadi jika kau masih dalam wujud manusia, mereka akan terus berusaha membunuhmu, hingga mereka benar-benar melakukannya, kau merupakan ancaman bagi mereka".

"dengar Kyuhyun, ada seseorang diluar sana, orang yang sangat aku cintai, apa menurutmu aku harus meninggalkannya? Aku mencintainya.. Lalu apa yang terjadi jika dia tau siapa aku?".

"semua keanehan pada dirimu, seperti kau mendengar dentuman aliran darah yang mengalir disetiap nadi orang yang berada disekitarmu, bagaimana rasa perihnya harus memakan makanan yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa kau nikmati lagi, dan ketikakau memuntahkannya masih dalam keadaan untuh tanpa tercerna ususmu sama sekali, itu sangat menyakitkan bagimu bukan? Tapii meski para kalnmu menginginkanmu mati, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, tugasku menjagamu dan..".

"aku tidak peduli hal itu, tolong katakan apa yang harus kulakukan jika orang yang kucintai tau aku seperti ini, katakan padaku‼".

"mungkin memang sulit melakukannya, tapi aku benar-benar akan merubah hidupmu untuk itu, kau akan tetap melihat orang yang kau cintai tapi kau harus menjaga jarak dengannya, mengingat saat kau masih menjadi manusia, kau bahkan sangat menginginkan darahnya".

"katakan apa yang harus kulakukan..".

"kau harus merelakan dirimu menjadi monster…".

"m-mbwo?".

 **To Be Continued**

 **Anyeong reader-nim, jaegomal mianhe kalo Hyo baru update 'Blood and Violence' sekarang, Hyo baru aja sakit berminggu-minggu jadinya terpaksa menelantarkan fanfiction, dan lebih ngutamain kesehatan, gomawo buat para reader-nim yang mau nunggu ubdatenya ne…**

 **Yang pengen chap 4 jebal REVIEW ne…. ^^**

 **See You…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**

 **Blood and Violance with you**

 **Author**

 **MinHyo Shin**

 **Cast**

 **Donghae's Family, Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk), Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim JongWoon, Kim RyeoWook, And other cast**

 **Pair**

 **Eunhae/Hyukhae, YeWook, molla‼**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Crime, Family**

 **rate**

 **T+(menjerumus NC)**

 **Sunmary**

 **Sebuah** _ **disk**_ **yang berisi rekaman suara yang menjadi pilihannya sekaligus menjadi kenangan dari sang ibu yang membuatnya harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit namun juga yang ia sayangi, semua masa lalu kelam sudah berahir, namun itu berarti dirinya akan memulai sebuah kehidupan mencengkam dari masalalunya, tak cukup sampai disana, pekerjaan sang ayah menambah kesulitan baginya, karena saat itu dia harus menjadi sasaran mepuk bagi para mafia yang kabur dari jeratan sang ayah, disaat yang sama pula ia juga harus bisa bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan sebuah benda cair kental berwarna merah agar tetap menjadi seorang menusia. (this Sunmary so bad‼ right? -_-) EunHae/Hyukhae.**

 **Disclamer**

 **Alur cerita milik saya seorang‼(this my ego.), semua cast milik keluarganya dan saya hanya pinjam nama, jujur saya terinspirasi dari beberapa ff crime yang saya baca dan juga beberapa ff yang bergenre fantasy vampire, yang mungkin bakal unik kalo saya jadi'in satu, oke deh guys thank's.**

 **Warning‼**

 **Yaoi, Typo and… molla baca aja‼**

 **N/a: Attention‼ This chap have mature scence, walaupun Cuma dikit tapi… dipikirin lagi aja bacanya, soalnya Hyo keringet dingin bikin ini.**

Donghae tak habis fikir, padahal dirasanya ia baru saja menginjak remaja, yang berada dipikirannya pertama kali saat itu adalah menjalani kisah cinta berbelit dengan kekasihnya karena masih kesulitan mengendalikan emosi remaja, atau membuat gengster dan merasa teratas sebagai yang terbaik, bertengkar dengan orang tua karena pulang malam dan sebagainya.

namun tidak baginya, semua yang berada dibayangannya seakan tak berarti apapun dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia benar-benar harus memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini ia berada diruang pribadi Kyuhyun yang ia sendiri juga tidak tau namanya namun terdapat beberapa kotak kaca yang berisi botol yang terkunci dari luar terpajang didinding ruangan, dan sebuah meja yang terpajang beberapa air didalam botol berbagai ukuran, ia hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang memintanya memaskinya dan ia hanya menurut, karena dia memang tidak mengerti tentang isi yang berada didalam ruangan ini.

Donghae menatap bingung botol-botol mungil berisi cairan berbagai warna disana, namun bukan warna childish yang terang dan mencolok, tapi justru warna tegas bening yang terkesan kuat.

"aku mengunakannya agar bisa tersamar diantara manusia".

"tersamar?".

"hmm.. Ada hal yang tidak bisa kami hentikan dengan ego kami, jadi aku bekerja keras agar aku bisa mengendalikannya, meski aku butuh bantuan dari beberapa barang".

"intinya kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu tanpa bantuan cairan pada botol-botol ini?".

"tidak semua hanya beberapa, aku punya dosis khusus dan yang lainnya aku simpan jika nanti dibutuhkan, dan yang jelas bukan aku yang menggunakannya".

"nugu?".

"kau tau kalau vampire didunia tidak hanya satu dua bukan? Manusia mungkin lebih banyak dari vampire, tapi keberadaan kami juga tidak bisa dibilang sedikit".

"oh, tapi apa gunanya air-air ini?".

"kau bisa lihat yang berwarna kuning kecoklatan disana?". Donghae mengok kearah botol mungil yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun, ia mengangguk pelan, menyadari apa yang dikatakan orang satu ini.

"aku menggunakannya untuk melindungi tubuhku dari panas matahari kau bisa menyebutnya _Sun Protecter_ , butuh hampir puluhan tahun tidak aku bahkan hampir menghabiskan 100 tahun untuk membuatnya".Donghae menatap botol tersebut, ia melonngo memperhatikan cairan kental yang berada disana, beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk paham dengan maksud Kyuhyun, mengerjakan ini semua bukan hal yang mudah.

"tapi.. dosisku termasuk menengah tinggi, kebutuhan tergantung dengan kemampuan si vampire, setiap vampire memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda, jika saja kau memberikan ini pada vampire dengan kamampuan rendah maka cairan ini justru menyiksanya, begitu pula dengan vampire kemampuan tinggi yang diberi dosis rendah maka ia akan tetap terbakar matahari".

"itu untuk setiap air-air ini?".

"hmm… Dan jika kita menaruhnya padamu nanti, Kita harus lihat dosismu sebelum menggunakannya, aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa atau justru terluka hanya karena kita ceroboh sedikit".

"aku akan memikirkannya".

"kau harus melakukannya, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, kau akan sangat membutuhkannya terlebih tubuhmu manusia akan jauh lebih rumit lagi, karena tubuhmu itu lemah, tapi kita juga belum bisa mengatakan kalau kemampuanmu itu ditingkatan rendah".

"dan untuk cairan lainnya, untuk merah gelap disana itu _blood control_ kau menggunakannya untuk mengendalikan egomu terhadap darah yang mengalir pada setiap nadi manusia yang kau temui, terlebih kau diantara mereka".

"untuk hijau toska, _emosition control_ seperti namnya, kami menggunakannya terutama ketika kami mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk melampiaskan emosi kami, tapi cairan ini bukan untuk mengontrol emosi, emosi hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh empunya sendiri untuk air ini kami hanya menggunakannya untuk memperlemah kemampuan kami agar tidak melukai siapapun".

"tapi bagaimana jika kalian dalam keadaan bahaya?".

"tidak mungkin aku membawa cairan ini kemana-kemana, dan membawa suntik untuk melesakkan dalam tubuhku, itu memakan waktu lama, jadi aku membuat dalam bentuk kapsul walaupun sanagt menjengkelkan ketika aku memakannya, beberapa kali aku harus menahan diri untuk muntah, hingga benar-benar merasuk dalam tubuhku, kau tau kami tidak bisa mencerna makanan bukan?".

"hmm…".

"aku membuatnya sedikit lebih rumit lagi, begitu kapsul terkena asam labung, maka kapsulnya akan pecah saat itu juga".

"berapa lama kau mengerjakan ini?".

"hampir 300 tahun".

"kau tua sekali, ck..ck..ck..".

"Hya!".

"Araseo! Mian".

"tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu, aku hanya mengatakan ini padamu, ada satu lagi, air ini sangat berbahaya, aku juga hampir mati membuat ini".

"kalau berbahaya kenapa membuatnya?".

Belum mengindahkan pertanyaan Donghae, Kyuhyun menarik sebuah laci dimejanya dan mengambil sebuah kota hitam yang dikunci dengan gembok berkode, menggeser kotak itu kearah Donghae, dengan maksud Donghae yang membukanya.

"bukalah".

"aku tidak tahu kodenya".

"4 digit angka yang mudah kau ingat, masukkan kodenya dan simpan apa yang ada didalam sana, aku hanya membuatnya 2 buah, aku tidak mungkin membuat air itu lagi, jangan tunjukan padaku kodenya".

"sudah..". '4-4-8-6' Donghae berusaha tenang memasukkan kode angka keadalamnya tanpa sepengatuan Kyuhyun, meskipun tak dipungkiri bahwa ia ragu jika gembok itu akan terbuka.

"kemari..". Kyuhyun mengambil kotak hitam itu dari tangan Donghae, ia sedikit mengotak ngatik gembok itu hingga benar-benar terbuka.

ceklek!

"aku tidak tahu kodemu, gunakan ini nanti jika dalam keadaan tidak memungkinkan".

Donghae membuka kotaknya, dilihatnya botol kecil lainnnya yang berisi cairan berwarna biru safire didalamnya, ia menatap Kyuhyun tenang, sedikit agak gugup meski ia bertanya-tanya apa itu, Kyuhyun mengehela nafas panjang ia menatap sendu kearah Donghae, menatap namja manis itu menski tak disadari empunya.

"ige mbwoya? Wae?".

"itu..".

"wae Ghurae?".

Tak menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae, Kyuhyun memperhatikan cairan ditangan Donghae, mengingat sesuatu mengani air berwarna safire ditangan namja manis didepannya.

"aku masih ingat kau hanya seorang anak-anak berumur 7 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu, seorang anak yang selalu mendengar dongeng dari ibunya sebelum tidur, aku sudah diberi tugas saat itu untuk mengawasimu, saat ibumu meninggal, aku mengambil sebagian kecil abunya untuk membuat ini..".

"m-mbwo.. Jangan mengarang cerita Kyuhyun..". Donghae tertawa hambar, ia menatap tak percaya kearah Kyuhyun meski terlihat matanya mulai memerah menahan air matanya.

"saaat dikremasi, aku datang kesana, mencuri abunya sebagian kecil untuk membuat ini".

"Apa kau gila‼ Kenapa kau bertindak semena-mena huh?! Apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaanku saat tahu emoaku pergi? Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kakiku menginjak tanaha, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal gila itu Brengsek‼".

"maka dari itu, aku memberikannya padamu".

"apa menurutmu itu merubah segalanya?‼ Apa menurutmu aku memaafkanmu hanya dengan kau memberikan ini brengsek‼".

"aku tidak memintamu memaafkanku, dan aku harap kau tidak akan memaafkanku..".

Donghae tersentak, dapat dilihatnya raut Kyuhyun yang berubah dingin kearahnya, cairan bening itu masih terus mengalir dipipinya, namun tak dipungkiri ia benar-benar marah pada namja satu ini, meskipun ia tak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu.

"kotak itu.. kau bisa melenyapkan seorang vampire terkuat dengan air disana". Setelah itu Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Donghae.

Hyukjae termenung dikamarnya, jarinya tak berhenti mengotak ngatik ponselnya, namja tampan itu terlihat resah dan terus menghubungi Donghae yang sendari tadi disekolah tak nampak sama sekali.

"Donghae.. Noneun eodiso?".

"Haruskan aku menghubungi ahjussi? Ya tuhan, Donghae kau sebenarnya dimana?".

Hingga diputuskannya menekan panggilan cepat no. 2 ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia menunggu jawaban dari seseorang disana, berharap ada sahutan meski hanya sekali.

"yeobseo, ahjussi?".

" _Ne, Hyuk-ah?"._

"Donghae ada dirumah?".

" _aniya, kukira dia bersamamu"._

"sejak jam pertama dia sudah tidak ada dikelas ahjussi, terakhir aku melihatnya, dia meminta ijin pada songsaenim untuk ke.. toilet…".

" _maksudmu dia hilang?"._

Hyukjae belum menjawab, ada sesuatu yang ia ingatb mengenai kamar mandi, tentang Donghae yang terkadang memuntahkan makanannya karena mual diperutnya.

"anak baru itu… dia bersmama Donghae saat disana..".

" _anak baru? Nugundeo Hyukjae?"._

"oh, dia murid baru dikelas kami, joesongeo ahjussi, aku akan menghubungi anda nanti".

Ia menutup panggilan secara sepihak, tak selang lama ia mengetik beberapa digit huruf di layar ponselnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

"yeobseo Ryeowook-ah".

" _ne Hyung? Kenapa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini"._

"apa kau dan Yesung hyung sibuk untuk beberapa waktu kedepan?".

" _aku tidak, tapi Yesung hyung ada pertemuan dipusat kota untuk menjadi salah satu wakil sekolah dalam anggota kesehatan, wae?"._

"kira-kira kapan Yesung hyung berangkat?".

" _eumm, sebenarnya dua hari lagi, tapi dia bilang selama 2 hari itu dia ingin mempersiapkan wawancara"._

"oh a-araseo, baiklah Ryeowook-ah tinggal kau harapanku sekarang, bisa kau bantu aku besok?".

" _mbwoya?"._

"bisa kau bawa data mengenai anak baru yang baru pindah beberapa waktu lalu dari samchonmu?".

" _tentu, apapun untuk kawanku"._

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat, ia melempar ponselnya sembarangan, merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur, menatap kososng langit-langit kamarnya, air mata nampak mengalir dipipinya, sepanjang malam itu hanya berisi dirinya yang terus memikirkan bagaimana Donghae.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Hyukjae kini Donghae hanya terdiam dibalkon kamar Kyuhyun, menatap langit malam Seoul yang menyapanya, tangan kanannya memegang kotak hitam dari Kyuhyun, pikirannya terasa begitu kalut, ia ingin pergi dari sini, ia ingin pulang kerumah disambut aboejinya dengan senyum hangat atau berlari menuju rumah Hyukjae yang selalu terbuka untuknya, namun keinginan itu harus kandas karena perjanjian bodoh yang tanpa berfikir panjang ia menerimanya.

"eoma.. sekarang aku bisa apa? Aboeji dalam bahaya jika aku pergi dari sini, aku harus menjauhi Hyukjae dan harus kehilagan jati diriku, apa aku harus berakhir seperti ini?".

"Hyukie.. mianhe.. jaegomal".

Donghae melangkah lemas menuju kasur king size milik Kyuhyun, merebahkan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu lelah, ia ingin membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat, meski keadaannya sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk itu.

ceklek!

Belum sempat Donghae masuk dalam mimpinya, ia kembali diusik dengan pintu yang terbuka, tak perlu bertanya siapa itu, ia sudah pasti Kyuhyun yang entah kali ini ingin berbuat apa.

Grep!

"i-ge mbwoya?". Donghae terbelalak merasakan seseorang kini mengangkat tubuhnya, ia mendongak menatap orang yang menggendongnya, Kyuhyun dengan raut dinginnya kini tengah membawa dirinya kekamar mandi.

untuk apa?

Byur!

Donghe terngah-engah merasakan dinginnya air didalam bath up, ia menatap tak percaya kearah Kyuhyun yang tadi baru saja melemparkannya kedalam tempat berendam itu, Donghae mulai takut, ia berusaha bangkit namun Kyuhyun justru menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam air.

apa anak ini ingin membunuhnya?.

"Kyu… apa yang…".

Byur!

Donghae yang tadinya ingin bicara, tidak! tepatnya tadinya ia ingin membentak Kyuhyun yang langsung melesakkan kepala kedalam air tanpa memberi kesempatan dirinya mengambil udara.

"Kyu.. hajiman.. jebal..".

byur!

Donghae berusaha bicara, namun apa daya kepala yang sedikit menyembul hanya membuatnya mengatakan kata-kata tidak jelas, kakinya tersentak berusaha melawan dan bangun dari bath up, meski dia-sia, Kyuhyun terus mendorong bahunya untuk semakin tenggelam dalam air.

Kyuhyun terus melakukannya beberapa kali hingga Donghae mulai terlihat lemas karena saluran pernafasannya sedikit terganggu, ia menghirup air kedalam hidungnya hingga ia mulai lemas dengan keadaannya.

"pria brengsek itu tidak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi untuk merubahmu, jadi kita mulai sekarang saja.. dengan caraku". Kyuhyun bergumam pelan pada namja manis ini, meski samar-samar bisa didengarya setiap kata Kyuhyun yang dibisikkan secara senduktif ditelinganya.

Krak‼

"j-jangan Kyu.. jeball…".

Dengan tenaga seadanya Donghae mencoba menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang merobek paksa sragam sekolah yang masih dipakainya, ia melempar seragam basah itu sembarangan, mengelus wajah mulus Donghae, turun kebawah ketengkuknya semakin turun hingga terhenti pada perut rata Donghae, ia mengelusnya pelan yang sontak memberikan aliran listrik diseluruh tubuhnya saat tangan dingin itu menekan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mendekati (ehm!) daerah vitalnya.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan..". Lengan Donghae berusaha manahan jemari Kyuhyun yang semakin menjamah tubuhnya, ia ingin melawan namun dadanya masih terasa sesak karena air yang masuk kedalam saluran pernafasannya.

Chu..

Donghae terbelalak, bibirnya terasa menyentuh permukaann dingin yang mengorak mulutnya, meminta lidah Kyuhyun untuk melesak kedalam mulutnya.

Donghae memukul dada Kyuhyun sebisanya, ia menangis karena perlakuan mendadak yang didapatnya, mungkin bukan masalah jika itu orang yang dicintainya, tapi kini orang lain berusaha menjamah dirinya, tentu ia tak terima hal itu.

Namun diluar harapan, setelah melepas ciumannya, Kyuhyun ikut masuk keadalam bath up, duduk diatas tubuhnya dengan seringai mengerikan terlukis diwajahnya, meraba seluruh bagian tubuhnya, hingga sama-sama bisa dilihatnya air yang tadinya bening kini tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi merah, ia menatap Kyuhyun, namja itu menuangkan sekantung darah pekat kedalam bath upnya, Donghae meremas tepi bath up merasakan bau darah yang masuk dalam penciumannya, pandangannya memudar namun ia ingin tetap terjaga, ia tak ingin terlena didalamnya, tapi bau darah yang menguar begitu menusuk dalam hidungnya.

"dia tak ingin menunggu lama, persiapkan dirimu, aku tidak akan merasakan penyiksaan lagi".

Chu..

Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya, kini lebih menuntut dan terkesan kasar, Donghae menjauhkan kepalanya namun Kyuhyun semakin melesakkan lidahnya kedalam, Donghae kewalahan, terlebih bau darah semakin membatasi gerakannya, dan kini Kyuhyun semakin mendorong dirinya untuk kembali tenggelam dalam air.

"mari nikmati malam ini". Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai, ia melapas baju atasnya kini ia sama keadaannya dengan Donghae.

"andwe…". Dengan cekatan ia melepas sulurh pakaian yang masih menempel pada tubuh Donghae, memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh indah Donghae, dan juga sesuatu yang begitu menggoda hasrat Kyuhyun untuk menikmatinya.

"MNGAHH‼‼!". Donghae menjerit saat dirasanya sesuatu melesak pada dirinya, air matanya keluar bercampur dengar air pada bath up yang berwarna merah.

"Kyu.. kumohon.. jangan lakuk- Akhh‼". Sepasang taris melesak pada lehernya, tangannya berusaha menahan tubuhnya dengan meremas tepi bath up, namun dorongan Kyuhyun lebih kuat dari pertahanannya, terlebih pandangannya menjadi buram, kedua taring itu menghisap darahnya, serta dirasanya ada sesuatu yang terus menghisap bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

"Jebalyo Kyu.. Andweyo‼ Arrgh‼".

Byur!

Donghae hanya bisa diam, saat tubuhnya dijamah saat ia berusaha bernafas dan justru menghisap air, pandangannya buram, kerongkongannya terasa kering serta.. darah yang tak sengaja terminum olehnya…

Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap seseorang yang kini tengah memperhatikan diriny apenuh pertanyaan, namja tampan itu terlihat begitu santai meski menydari tatapan tajam dari orang yang berada didepannya.

"Bagaimana?".

"seperti yang kau minta, aku merubahnya menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan ..". Kyuhyun tersenyum licik, menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang namja berparas tampan, dengan tubuh atletis serta tinggi yang menunjukkan ketegasan dirinya.

"apa dia berbuat macam-macam?".

"tidak, dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun yang ada aku yang berbuat sesuatu dengannya, dia sudah dalam keadaan yang tak sadarkan diri, jika dia manusia murni dia akan mati karena terlalu banyak kemasukan air, tapi kau tau sendiri siapa dia".

"cih, kau benar-benar menyutubuhinya untuk merubahnya?".

"apa aku harus menjawabnya?".

"dia manis seperti ibunya, dia akan menjadi vampire yang kuat jika tubuhnya murni, tapi tubuh lemahnya mebuatnya terbatas dalam menggunakan kemampuannya, kau boleh membawanya keluar, jika kau sudah merubahnya, tapi ingat, dia masih sulit mengendalikan dirinya, jadi dia harus tetap dibawah pengawasanmu Kyuhyun".

"tidak usah kau suruh aku sudah melakukannya, lagi pula aku tidak ingin repot".

"aku akan mengambilnya jika ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya".

"lakukan apapun".

Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang gelap dan suram itu, menyisakan lawan bicaranya yang masih memperhatikan langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan, tubuhnya terasa ngilu luar bisanya, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan panas, namun ia tak ingin minum air, kepalanya terasa pening, ia menatap tubuhnya, dalam keadaan telanjang tertutup selimut serta kulit pucat dengan urat yang menyembul dibalik kulitnya.

"kau sudah bangun?". Namja manis itu menengok kearah pintu menunjukkan sosok namja tampan yang kini tersenyum kearahnya membawa sebuah nampan yang ia tak tahu apa isinya.

"kau..". Donghae menggeram, ia tidak tahu harus ia apakan orang didepannya ini, ia ingin membunuhnya, namun hatinya melarang hal itu ada sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal dari namja tampan yang kemarin malam telah men-entahlah yang jelas merubah tubuhnya.

"kau bisa pergi sekolah hari ini, aku menyiapkan bajumu dilemari dan juga..".

Donghae melirik kearah nampan yang ditaruh Kyuhyun diatas meja, bisa dilihatnya semangkuk cairan kental berwarna merah serta berbau tajam yang menusuk hidungnya, ia menatap jijik namun ia tak bodoh dengan menolak cairan yang ia ketahui adalah darah tersebut, ia sadar kini bagaimana keadaannya, bahwa ia bukan lagi manusia, ia bukan lagi Donghae yang kemarin, yang ada ia kini seorang vampire.

"minumlah, sembari aku menyuntikan obat untukmu".

"terserah...". Donghae hanya diam, ia memegang mangkuk putih berisi darah ditangannya, meneguk cairan kental itu memasuki tubuhnya, ada perasaan lega dan jijik secara bersamaan pada dirinya, serta dapat dirasakannya beberapa jarum yang menembus permukaan kulitnya, ia tak merasakan apapun akan hal itu, mungkin itu akan menjadi salah satu kelebihannya, namun ia tak peduli hal itu.

"mandi dan bersiaplah, aku menunggu dimobil".

Tak menjawab, Donghae membuang mukanya, ia menatap kososng jendela yang tertutup gorden, menahan cahaya matahari yang ingin masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Cukup lama ia bertahan dalam posisi itu, hingga nampak aliran bening yang melewati pipinya, nampak beberapa kali mengaliri disana hingga tubuh itu mulai bergetar, jemari pucat itu meremas seprai yang menutup separuh tubuhnya, menatap mangkuk kosong yang kini dihadapannya, air mata itu kembali mengalir.

"ARGH‼".

PRANG‼.

Donghae membanting mangkuk kosog itu ketembok, kini pecahan mangkuk itu sudah tercecer diatas lantai, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia merasa kotor, menghianati Hyukjae yang tidak tahu menaung mengenai hal ini, tentang jati dirinya, tentang siapa dirinya dan tentang kebohongannya.

"Hyukie.. hiks.. hiks.. aboeji.. piwocuseo…".

Hyukjae melangkah tanang menyususri koridor, matanya menatap penjuru taman sekolah yang berada disampingnya, jam makan siang masih cukup lama namun namja tampan ini tidak memiliki selera apapun untuk menikmati makan siangnya hari ini.

drt..

drt..

"yeobseo?".

" _kau ingin bicara apa Hyuk hyung?"._

"oh Ryeowook-ah, kau dimana?".

" _lapangan basket dekat kelasmu"._

"araseo, aku akan kesana".

Hyukjae mulai mempercepat langkahnya, menuju lapangan basket yang dimaksud Ryeowook, sedangkan tak jauh dibelakangnya seseorang kini tengah menyeringai licik kearahnya.

"Hyukjae hyung!".

Hyukjae menyusuri lapangan, ia tersenyum lega mendapati seorang namja manis kini tengah duduk dipinggir lapangan menunggunya.

"kau menunggu lama?".

"aniya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu, ada yang ingin kau katakan?".

"anak baru yang ada dikelasku..".

"oh, si dingin itu? Dia jarang bicara dengan orang lain, namanya Cho Kyuhyun umurnya hampir sama denganku".

"kau bawa beberapa catatannya?".

"aniya, samchon bertanya untuk apa, aku tidak tahu mau jawab apa, jadi aku tidak diperbolehkan membawanya atau mengcopynya tapi boleh kubaca, dia pindahan dari Amerika, dengan paman dan bibinya, tapi aku tidak tahu mengenai orang tuanya atau riwayat yang mengatakan ia pernah tinggal diKorea, untuk apa kau membutuhkannya?".

"bukan apa-apa, kukira dia punya hubungan dengan Donghae...".

"Donghae hyung? wae ghurae? Jangan bilang kau bermasalah dengannya! Kalian bertengkar?‼".

"jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja dengannya, hanya saja kemarin seharian dia tidak ada dirumah dan aku juga tidak bisa menghubunginya, aku sedikit curiga dengannya".

"lalu kalian sudah bertemu hari ini?".

"belum, tapi perasaanku tidak enak mengenai itu".

"kalian ja- Donghae hyung!".

Sontak Hyukjae menengok kebelakang, didapatinya Donghae yang kini melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan raut kosong, melangkah pelan menuju kelasnya dengan tubuh lemas dan kulit pucat yang nampak pada pemuda manis itu.

"bicarah dengannya hyung, aku pergi dulu".

"ne, Ryeowook-ah".

Setelah Ryeowook pergi, Namja tampan itu tanpa aba-aba berlari kearah Donghae dan berhenti tepat didepannya, menatap tajam bola mata yang terlihat sembam, Donghae senriri tak tahu berbuat apa mengenaik keterkejutannya saat mengetahui Hyukjae yang berada didepannya.

"Donghae..".

"H-Hyuk..".

"wae?".

 _dup!_

 _dup!_

 _dup!_

Tubuh Donghae bergetar, ia melangkah mundur menjauhi Hyukjae saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara yang tak asing baginya, namun begitu menyakitkan saat ia mendengarnya kembali kali ini.

"Donghae…".

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya, ia menatp Donghae bingung, lengannya hampir menyentuh Donghae namun jika tidakk ditahan olehnya.

"berhenti disana! Jangan melangkah lagi jebal..".

"ada apa denganmu?".

"a-aku..".

"katakan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi Donghae‼ Kenapa kau menghilang kemarin dan kenapa kau seperti ini sekarang?‼ A-apa ada yang menyakitimu? Anak baru itu?".

"nan Gwencana, tapi…".

 _dup!_

 _dup!_

 _dup!_

Donghae meremas ujung sragamnya, ia tahu benar suara dentuman nadi orang yang berada didepannya ini, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ingin ia memeluk erat Hyukjae namun jika saja bukan karena ucapan Kyuhyun membuatnya harus mengurungkan diri untuk hal itu, ia ingin lari, lari sajauh mungkin dari sini dimana ia tidak tersiksa karena keegoisan yang begitu ingin ia keluarkan.

Sret!

Grep!

Chu..

Hyukjae terbelalak mendapati seseorang kini tengah memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, menarik kepala Donghae lebih dekat dengannya, terlebih.. ia menciumnya, meraup bibir Donghae sepenuhnya.

"IGE MBWOYA‼".

Donghae mengetahui benar siapa yang kini menciumnya, ia tak punya niat mendorong Kyuhyun, ia sakit merasakannya, bagaimana rasanya Kyuhyun yang mengorak mulutnya memainkan lidahnya dan menikmati setiap yang dilakukannya, namun ia tahu rasa sakit lebih dirasakan orang yang kini tengah memperhatikannya, tengah dirundung kemarahan terhadap dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

"mari kita lanjutkan ditempat lain chagi-ah..".

Donghae masih diam, nafasnya tersenggal, bukan karena ia kehabisan nafas namun karena menahan air matanya yang tidak mau keluar, ia mengok kearah Hyukjae, kini tengah menatapnya dingin, seakan mengerti keadaan Donghae, Kyuhyun segera menarik Donghae pergi menjauh dari Hyukjae.

Diruangan gelap itu Kyuhyun nampak tidak begitu menikmatinya, dihadapannya kini nampak seorang pria perpawakan tegap tengah menatapnya tajam, ia tak peduli justru ia merasa jengah dengan suasana disekitarnya sekarang.

"katakan, sekarang apa salahku?".

"bukan masalah besar, hanya saja yang kau lakukan pada anak itu pagi ini..".

"wae? Apa aku salah? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku bisa berbuat apapun yang kuinginkan dengannya".

"aniya, hanya saja tidak biasanya kau mengorbankan harga dirimu untuk menuruti kemauan birahimu, jikapun kau menginginkan tubuhnya kau akan menunggu waktu lebih lama untuk bisa melakukannya tanpa harus merasakan malu didepan manusia".

"memang apa salahnya? Setiap orang bisa saja merubah pendiriannya karena sesuatu, bukan begitu?".

"hanya saja kau bukan manusia yang punya sifat seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun..".

"mbwo?!".

"kau menyukai anak itu".

"apa kau bercanda?!". Kyuhyun naik pintam ia menatap beni pria yang kini masih setia tersenyum sinis kearahnya, walaupun ia sebenarnya jengah dengan tema pembicaraannya dengan orang ini, meski ia tahu dengan baik bahwa orang ini adalah atasannya.

"kau tahu dia dalam keadaan sulit untuk menghadapi manusia terutama darah manis yang menyesakkan dahaganya, ia tidak tahu berbuat apa, bahkan hanya untuk menatap mata manusia ia kesulitan menghadapi dirinya, bukankah biasanya kau tidak peduli mengenai hal itu? Tapi kali ini kau menciumnya? Mengobarkan amarah orang yang mencintainya agar menjauhi anak itu? Menyerahkan harga dirimu untuk melindungi anak itu? Dia benar-benar luar biasa merubahmu Cho Kyuhyun".

"apa itu urusanmu?! Dan dengar, aku tidak menyukainya, meski dia keturunan shapire terkuat bukan berarti aku menginginkannya, ada darah manusia mengalir pada dirinya, kau tau aku jijik pada mereka".

"Ucapkan apapun, yang jelas aku akan mengambilnya suatu saat nanti, entah kau membenarkan ucapanmu atau tidak".

Pria itu berdiri dari tempatnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, bukan, tapi lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah pemuda tampan itu.

"Brengsek kau Choi Siwon..".

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Puing! Puing! Anyeong yeuldura, buat chap 4 otte? Mungkin agak berbelit ceritanya, tapi Hyo usaha'in biar ga terlalu bosenin, meskipun Hyo sendiri agak bingung kelimatnya, jadi mohon ada tanggapan kali ini eoh, jebalyo.. *^.^***

 **if you want next chap, give your coment in review column…**

 **Thank You Nad see you… ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**

 **Blood and Violance with you**

 **Author**

 **MinHyo Shin**

 **Cast**

 **Donghae's Family, Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk), Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim JongWoon, Kim RyeoWook, And other cast**

 **Pair**

 **Eunhae/Hyukhae, YeWook, molla‼**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Crime, Family**

 **rate**

 **T+(menjerumus NC)**

 **Sunmary**

 **Sebuah** _ **disk**_ **yang berisi rekaman suara yang menjadi pilihannya sekaligus menjadi kenangan dari sang ibu yang membuatnya harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit namun juga yang ia sayangi, semua masa lalu kelam sudah berahir, namun itu berarti dirinya akan memulai sebuah kehidupan mencengkam dari masalalunya, tak cukup sampai disana, pekerjaan sang ayah menambah kesulitan baginya, karena saat itu dia harus menjadi sasaran mepuk bagi para mafia yang kabur dari jeratan sang ayah, disaat yang sama pula ia juga harus bisa bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan sebuah benda cair kental berwarna merah agar tetap menjadi seorang menusia. (this Sunmary so bad‼ right? -_-) EunHae/Hyukhae.**

 **Disclamer**

 **Alur cerita milik saya seorang‼(this my ego.), semua cast milik keluarganya dan saya hanya pinjam nama, jujur saya terinspirasi dari beberapa ff crime yang saya baca dan juga beberapa ff yang bergenre fantasy vampire, yang mungkin bakal unik kalo saya jadi'in satu, oke deh guys thank's.**

 **Warning‼**

 **Yaoi, Typo and… molla baca aja‼**

Dibangku kantin itu hanya tinggal Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang tersisa karena jam pulang sudah berlalu sejak 1 jam yang lalu, Hyukjae tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, menatap kosong minuman yang berada dihadapannya, tidak ada niat dalam dirinya meneguk atau menikmatinya, sedangkan Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya menatap naas kearah teman baiknya itu.

"sudahlah, aku yakin Donghae hyung tidak punya maksud seperti itu, ghurae?". Dan setelah sekian waktu keduanya habiskan dengan saling berdiam diri, akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah dan memulai pembicaraan, namja manis itu jengah jika diabaikan terus.

"aku tidak memaafkan anak baru itu jika dia benar-benar berbuat sesuatu pada Donghae".

"kenapa kau harus menggunakan kata 'jika' hyung? Tak perlu menggunakannya sudah jelas bahwa anak itu melakukan sesuatu pada Donghae hyung, kau tidak lihat sikapnya? Dia biasanya akan bergelut manja denganmu, atau mungkin mengajakmu jalan-jalan atau mungkin bolos untuk melakukan 'this and that' disalah satu ruma-…".

"Hya! Kenapa hanya kebiasannya buruk yang kau ingat huh?".

"meskipun begitu, memang begitu adanya hyung, jika dia sehari tidak masuk maka jikalaupun dia sakit dia akan menghabiskan waktunya denganmu seharian tanpa ingat pulang, dia ingin kau merawatnya, tapi hari ini? Aku melihatnya seperti mayat hidup hyung, dia terlihat pucat dan keadaannya kacau, lagi, anak baru itu bisa semena-mena terhadapnya didepanmu dan Donghae hyung tidak melawan, ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara mereka hyung, Hya hyung! Beruntungnya kau bisa mendapatkan Donghae hyung meski sikapnya yang menjengkelkan, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau membiarkannya pergi". Ryeowook mengelus punggung Hyukjae lembut, amja manis itu menatap tajam kearah namja tampan itu meski terlihat bahwa ia juga memahami keadaan teman baiknya ini.

"Ryeowook-ah..".

"mbwo?!".

"kalian bahkan belum pernah bertemu, apalagi mengenal satu sama lain, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu huh?".

"aku memang belum pernah kontak langsung dengannya, tapi aku tahu dia orang yang baik, dia bukan tipe orang yang tega menyakiti orang lain hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri".

"sekarang aku tahu kenapa Yesung hyung begitu menyukaimu". Hyukjae terkekeh pelan, ia mengacak lembut surai coklat namja manis didepannya ini.

"Hya‼ Kau merusaknya‼". Ryeowook melemparkan protesnya, ia menepis telapak tangan Hyukjae yang terus merusak tatanan rambutnya,.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa menurutmu Donghae punya sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus dirahasiakan hingga dia membuatku seperti ini?". Hyukjae kembali tenang, ia menatap kososng hamparan halaman sekolah yang terlihat sepi itu, rautnya berubah miris mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

Puk

"Hyung! Kau tahu Donghae hyung hanya mnyukaimu sebagai kekasihnya, bagaimana kau bisa berfikir seperti itu? Kalaupun iya, pasti karena terpaksa, kau percaya padanya-kan? ". Hyukjae menengok kearah Ryeowook yang memukulnya, ia hampir ingin melemparkan protes atau membalas perlakuan Ryewook yang baru saja memberi bogem ringan dikepalanya, namun tertahan saat kepalanya menangkap setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan namja manis didepannya ini.

"Wook-ah..".

"dia ketakutan saat itu hyung, takut bertemu dengan orang diluar sana, bahakan denganmu yang begitu dicintainya-pun, dia terlalu takut, aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkannya seperti itu". Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti pada Hyukjae, yang disusul anggukan tenang dari namja tampan itu, hingga…

Sret‼

Brak!

"Donghae!-".

Donghae berjalan pelan menyususri koridor kelas, setelah sebelumnya ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dengan bantuan Kyuhyun, meskipun masalah kecilnya sudah terselesaikan ia masih mengingat bagaimana Hyukjae yang marah besar terhadap kejadian tadi, air matanya nampak mengaliri pipi mulus itu mengingat kejadian yang tidak akan ia maafkan itu.

Tap!.

Donghae mengehentikan langkahnya tepat didepan kantin sekolah saat iris matanya menangkap dua orang namja kini tengah berdua disana, ia terdiam memperhatikan sejenak apa yang mereka lakukan, mulai dari keduanya bercanda hingga akhirnya tersenyum hangat, tangan pucat itu mengepal menunjukkan amarahnya yang tertahan, ia melangkah pelan kesana menuju dua orang yang kini masih asik dengan pembicaraannya itu.

Sret!

Brakk!

"Argh!". Kursi itu jatuh diikuti erangan Ryeowook karena pergelangan tangannya yang diputar secara kasar, Donghae menatap tajam kearahnya, namja manis itu mulai takut, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Donghae dari tangannya namun tak ada gunanya, yang ia lakukan hanya membuat Donghae semakin memutar persendiannya.

"Donghae‼ Apa yang kau lakukan?‼".

Bruk!

Donghae melepas cengkramannya, tubuhnya bergetar mendengar teriakan Hyukjae yang ditujukan padanya, Ryeowook jatuh dengan pergelangan tangan yang membiru, ia nampak menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar karena menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar disekujur tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau gila?‼ Kau ingin memutus tangan Ryeowook huh?". Hyukjae berlalu dari Donghae, menolong Ryeowook berdiri dari tempatnya.

"tadi dengan anak baru itu, dan sekarang kau menyakiti temanku, Lee Donghae‼ tidakkah kau berfikir apa yang kau lakukan sudah keterlaluan? Ada apa denganmu?‼ Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa orang yang kuajak bicara didepanku ini adalah Donghae yang kukenal". Donghae tercengang, tubuhnya bergetar mendengar ucapan Hyukjae yang entah mengapa terasa begitu menusuk, tanpa diketahui Hyukjae yang membawa Ryeowook meninggalkan kantin.

"kajja Ryeowook-ah, kita harus memeriksa tanganmu".

"Hyukjae hyung..". Ryeowook menahan gerakan Hyukjae, ia melirik tajam kearah namja tampan itu, namun segera mendapat balasan senyum paksaan dan Hyukjae terus mendorong dirinya meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

"kajja! ku tidak mau kena marah si kepala besar itu karena membuatmu begini".

"Lee Hyukjae!".

Entah kenapa, langkah itu terasa berat digerakkan kala telinga namja tampan itu menangkap suara bergetar dari sesorang dibelakangnya, serta isakan yang ditahan.

"kau benar! Aku membenarkan ucapanmu yang mengatakan bahwa aku bukan Donghae yang kau kenal, aku sudah keterlaluan dengan kelakuanku hari ini dan asal kau tahu aku akan selalu seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kakiku bediri karena aku sendiri takut dengan yang kuhadapi sekarang, bahkan juga dirimu, jadi kumohon mengertilah..".

"aku tidak tahu pada siapa aku harus berlari sekarang, apapun yang kau lihat, kau tahu sendiri bahwa itu bukan aku yang kau kenal, seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, jaegmal mianhe..".

Beberapa saat kemudian dapat didengarnya langkah seseorang yang mulai menjauhinya, Ryeowook yang menyadarinya menggoyangkan tubuh Hyukjae kasar meminta namja itu untuk berbalik menatap seseorang yang menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

Diruang kesehatan itu nampak Hyukjae yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, namja itu tidak bergeming dari kasur bahkan sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa dua orang lainnya yang bersamanya kini tengah memperhatikannya.

"Hyukjae! Kau apakan kekasihku hingga seperti ini huh?". Yesung yang mulai jengah dengan sikap namja satu ini mulai buka mulut, dengan tangan yang masih mengobati lengan Ryeowook, berusaha menghibur salah satu temannya ini.

"m-mian hyung, aku harusnya lebih hati-hati". Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya, rasa bersalah menyelubungi dirinya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu menatap Ryeowook yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"ige mbwoya? Kau bahkan tidak menykitiku sama sekali, yang ada kau yang menolongku saat itu". Ryeowook yang merasa rencanya tak sesuai harapan mulai salah tingkah, ia berusaha tersenyum pada hyukjae meski terselib perasaan tidak enak pada namja tampan itu.

"tapi orang yang membuatmu seperti-".

"sudah kubilang dia melakukannya karena ketakutan hyung! Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya karena rasa takut dan khawatir pada dirinya, jadi wajar dia mudah cemburu,ini bukan salah siapapun, sungguh".

"Ryeowook-ah, kau belum pernah kontak dengan Donghae, kontak pertama kalian bahkan membuatmu seperti ini, jadi lupak-".

"dia menyanyangimu hyung, dia tadi bilang bahwa ia ingin lari tapi tidak tahu ingin lari pada siapa, harapan terakhir tempatnya berlindung bahkan berusaha meninggalkannya, lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Membiarkan apa yang ia takutkan menangkapnya? Itu artinya kau bahkan jauh lebih jahat dibanding orang yang mengejarnya hyung".

"kenapa kau membuatku seakan aku ini orang bejat huh?".

"kalau begitu beri dia tempat berlindung…".

"…dia hanya ingin mendapat ketenangan setelah berlari, meski ia tahu bahwa orang itu tetap mengejarnya, setidaknya buat dia nyaman dan dapat berfikir jernih mengenai apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti".

"…".

"Hyukjae, kau bisa pergi sekarang, aku akan mengurus Ryeowook, buat dirimu tenang dan segera selesaikan urursanmu dengan Donghae, ara?".

"ne, Yesung hyung".

Hyukjae melangkah keluar meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu didalam ruang kesehatan, pikirannya masih kalut ia terus memikirkan Donghae yang secara tiba-tiba tak dikenalinya, mungkin ia harus mengesampingkan agonya, mungkin ia akan memikirkan kata-kata Ryeowook dikepalanya, memang benar jika Donghae tidak mungkin melakukannya jika bukan karena paksaan.

"Cho Kyuhyun..".

Donghae melangkah lemah memasuki apartement Kyuhyun, dilihatnya pria tampan itu kini tengah tersenyum padanya diruang tamu sembari menggenggam teh hangat ditangannya.

"maaf untuk yang tadi".

"apa pedulimu?".

"aku tidak ingin merusak apapun kau tahu?".

"tapi kau merusak hubunganku dengannya".

"maksudku adalah merusak rencanaku sebelumnya, saat itu bahkan kau masih kesulitan mengontrol emosimu, mungkin karena aku memberi dosis yang agak rendah, aku tak punya pilihan selain membawamu pergi dari sana, aku tidak ingin kau berubah didepan umum sebelum aku memintanya, dan hubunganmu dengan Hyukjae? Kukira itu tidak terlalu penting untuk berhasilnya tujuanku".

"aku membolehkanmu menggunakan tubuhku untuk segala macam- entahlah itu! Tapi kumohon tidak untuk Hyukjae.. kau sudah berjanji padaku".

"maaf, tapi itu diluar kuasaku, kau harus mengurusnya sendiri".

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Huh?‼.

"bukan aku yang menginginkannya, hanya saja seseorang membutuhkan kemampuanmu, dan aku hanya bertugas membuatmu mengeluarkan kemampuanmu dan membantumu mengendalikannya".

"kalau begitu bisa kau melakukannya tanpa menghancurkan hidupku?".

"mungkin bisa jika kau tidak keluar apertemet, tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberimu waktu beberapa jam sebelum mala untuk keluar sana, setelah itu kembalilah kemari dan jangan harap bisa keluar sebelum aku mengijinkanmu".

"brengsek!".

Donghae kembali melangkah keluar gedung apartement, yang ditangkap matanya pertama kali adalah seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya, menyerahkan bungkusan kecil berwarna biru laut padanya.

"ini untuk hyung".

"ige mbwonde?". Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum sembari mengambil bungkusan mungil itu.

"ini kue susu terbaik yang akan hyung makan, mashita‼".

"gumawo, orang tuamu, eodiya?".

"Appa sedang membeli es krim, sedangkan ditas ada banyak kue, jadi aku berikan pada hyung".

"namamu?".

"MinHwang Imnida, hyung?".

"panggil saja Donghae, aigoo neonmu kyeopta". Donghae mengacak lembut surai hitam anak kecil itu, ia kembali tersenyum dan menyerahkan bungkusan kuning dari sakunya pada Donghae.

"MinHwang-ah‼".

"Appa‼".

Anak itu menoleh kebelakang, Didapatinya seorang pria yang kini membawa dua cup es krim ditangannya kini tengah melangkah menuju MinHwang didepannya.

"hyung, MinHwang pergi dulu ne, appa khawatir kalau MinHwang tidak segera pulang".

"ne, hati-hati dijalan, araseo?".

"hyung orang baik, oh ya, kalau hyung nanti menangis makanlah sesuatu yang manis, itu membuatmu tenang".

"hyung akan mengingatnya".

Donghae tersenyum manis mendapati MinHwang yang berlari pada appanya, dan mengambil satu cup es krim dari sang appa, Donghae menunduk hormat tatkala appa muda itu tersenyum padanya.

"jika saja aku bisa melakukannya MinHwang-ah, kau punya appa yang bisa menjagamu". Donghae menatap 2 bungkusan kue susu ditangannya, ia tersenyum miris, hingga dilihatnya setitik air pada lengannya, tangannya tergerak menyentuhnya, beralih pada pipinya yang terdapat jejak air mata disana.

"Aboeji..".Sekali lagi ia tersenyum, ia melangkah menyususri trotoar sembari membawa tas ransel sekolahnya.

Diruang kerjanya, Jungsoo masih berkutat dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya, mencatat beberapa bahan yang bisa ia gunakan dalam kasus yang ia tangani sekarang.

ceklek!

Wush!

Tangan itu berhenti bergerak, rautnya berubah datar dan waspada, pelan-pelan ia melepas satu berkas digenggamannya, meraba laci meja kerjanya tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun.

"aboeji..".

Jungsoo terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar diikuti gerakannya dalam diam, nafasnya tersenggal, ia kembali bergerak meraih lacinya mengambil pistol dari sana.

"tidak mungkin..". Ia kembali berusaha tenang, menggenggam pistol jarak dekat itu dengan kedua tengannya.

"aboeji.. mianhe jaegomal..".

Hingga akhirnya dengan kebaranian yang ada Jungsoo mendongak, matanya nampak mulai terlihat genangan air disana, kepalanya menggeleng pelan mendapati Donghae disana,hingga cukup lama ia bertahan air mata itu akhirnya mengalir dipipinya.

pluk!

Pistol ditangannya terlepas, ia tak berhenti menatap putranya yang kini menatapnya datar, dengan kulit pucat serta mata sembam.

"harusnya aku tidak kesini dan..".

"brengsek!".

"abo-".

"Bodoh! Tidak Berguna! Brenngsek! Harusnya kau tahu ini akan terjadi, bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan mereka mendapatkan anakmu, Bodoh! Kau pria bodoh yang sangat brengsek Jungsoo‼". Air mata itu terus mengalir dipipi Jungsoo, namja paruh baya itu menundukkan kepalanya merutuki dirinya sendiri didepan sang putra.

"aboeji..".

"Donghae-ah.. jaegomal mianhe.. hiks.. hiks..". Jungsoo menangis disana, tanpa menatap Do nghae air mata itu terus mengaliri pipinya.

"uljima aboeji.. jebal..".

"mianhe Ara-ah..".

"aboeji.. aku takut.. jaegomalyo…".

"….".

"aku kehilangan Hyukjae… Mereka menyetubuhiku.. dan aku hampir membunuh seseorang… Kau kecewa padaku, ne?".

Grep!

Donghae menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia memeluk tubuh sang appa yang kini mernegkuh tubuhnya, dapat didengarnya suara nadi Jungsoo didepakapannya, namun ia tak peduli ia ingin merindukan appanya merasakan pelukan hangat yang mungkin ia sendiri sudah mati rasa terhadap hal itu.

"aniya! Gwencana Donghae-ah.. Gwencana..".

"Hyukjae membenciku aboeji.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks..".

"kau tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, itu bukan kesalahanmu Donghae-ah… Appa yang seharusnya menjagamu dan merawatmu justru membuatmu seperti sekarang, ini bukan salahmu, harusnya aboeji bisa menjagamu lebih dari ini, tapi justru aboeji membuatmu terpuruk". Jungsoo melepas pelukannya, diusapnya jejak air mata dipipi sang putra, hatinya miris begitu merasakan kulit dingin yang menyentuh tangannya, ia ingin menangis namun ia tahu itu tak merubah apapun.

"apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku jika mereka sudah memilikiku seperti yang aboeji lihat?".

"Donghae..".

"mereka membuatku tidak berkutik sama sekali, bahkan saat tahu mereka membuat Hyukjae menjauhiku aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun".

"tinggalah disini, aboeji akan melindungimu".

"lalu aboji mengorbankan diri dan terluka didepan mataku? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya".

"jika tidak begitu mereka akan terus-".

"lakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan mereka aboji, bahkan jika harus mengorbankan seseorang didepanmu". Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya, ia tersenyum hangat pada Jungsoo yang menatap tak percaya, pria itu menggelengkan kepala menolak permintaan Donghae.

"tidak aku-".

Brak!

Jungsoo tadinya inginn berdiri, namun sesuatu menahan lengannya dari bawah, matanya terbelalak mendapati pergelangan tangannya terborgol pada kaki meja kerjanya, ia menatap Dongahe yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan raut datar tanpa niat melepaskan borgol ditangannya.

"aku harus melakukannya aboeji, mianhe..".

Donghae melangkah melewati Jungsoo, namja manis itu beralih pada komputer Jungsoo yang masih dalam keadaan menyala, membuka beberapa folder didalamnya, mengotak-ngatik sesuatu disana.

"Donghae apa yang kau lakukan? Kua tidak berniat- Donghae eboji mohon jangan lakukan itu Donghae, kau bukan mereka yang melakukan hal keji itu, Lee Donghae‼".

"selesai…".

"ingatlah mereka yang mebunuh ibumu‼".

Donghae tersentak, ia terdiam menatap komputer didepannya, ia menghela nafas panjang, tanpa peduli apapun ia beralih pada laci meja kerja Jungsoo membuka laci paling bawah, mengambil sebuah kotak hitam dari sana.

"Donghae aboeji mohon-".

"aku pergi".

Tak memperdulikan perkataan Jungsoo, setelah mengambil kotak itu Donghae beranajk dan berlari meninggalkan Jungsoo sendirian disana.

Sedikit demi sedikit mata Dongahe terbuka, bisa dibilang ia cukup lelah jika harus bangun pagi ini, ia menatap jam nakas diatas meja, jam 06:00 am cukup pagi ia bangun kali ini, dari jam ia beralih pada nampan yang terdapat sebuah mangkuk dan beberapa suntikan disana.

"menjengkelkan". Donghae menghela nafas panjang, ia meraih ponsel di laci meja, didapatinya 15 panggilan tak terjawab dan 10 pesan yang belum terbuka.

"ini dua hari yang lalu, dan tidak lagi setelah itu".

Namja manis itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi, 30 menit ia gunakan untuk membersihkan diri dan menggunakan sragam sekolahnya, ia hendak meraih tas dan melengos meninggalkan kamar, namun sesuatu yang tak tertuntaskan membuatnya harus menahan kegiatannya.

"aku bergantung pada hal menjijikkan seperti ini?". Ia mengambil mangkuk diatas meja, menenguk cairan kental berwarna merah disana.

Namja manis itu melirik 3 suntik diatas meja, meraih sun Proteceter, mengarahkan jarum suntik itu kearah lengannya, ia menghela nafas berat, dikepalanya terus bergelut dengan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya tertutama Hyukjae.

"mmhh..". Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, meremas gagang suntik digenggammannya.

Pluk!

Hyukjae melangkah lemas menyusuri lapangan basket, ada keinginan dalam dirinya untuk bicara dengan Donghae, atau setidaknya berbicara ditelepon, higga matanya menangkap sosok yang kini tengah duduk diam dibawah pohon.

"kau selalu terlihat manis..". Hyukjae tersenyum memperhatikan Donghae yang termenung disana, ia hendak mengambil langkah mendekati Donghae, namun sayang, ia kalah cepat dengan orang lain dengan hodie hitamnya yang kini sduah berdiri menatap kearah Dongahe.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya, dibandingkan menuju kesana ia jauh lebih memilih memperhatikan dua orang yang kini sepertinya tengah bicara, hingga dilihatnya Donghae yang mulai berkaca-kaca, dan raut Kyuhyun yang berubah khawatir, namja tapan itu meraih lengan Donghae, memaksanya berdiri dari tempatnya.

Ingin dalam hati Hyukjae memberi bogem pada namja yang kini ia rasa tengah menyakiti Donghae, namun bari saja ia mengambil langkah Kyuhyun melepaskan hodienya dan memasangkannya pada Donghae memeluk namja manis itu kedalam dekapannya, menyembunyikan isakan Donghae diceruk lehernya.

" _dia menyanyangimu hyung, dia tadi bilang bahwa ia ingin lari tapi tidak tahu ingin lari pada siapa, harapan terakhir tempatnya berlindung bahkan berusaha meninggalkannya, lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Membiarkan apa yang ia takutkan menangkapnya? Itu artinya kau bahkan jauh lebih jahat dibanding orang yang mengejarnya hyung"._

"jaegomal?".

"… _dia hanya ingin mendapat ketenangan setelah berlari, meski ia tahu bahwa orang itu tetap mengejarnya, setidaknya buat dia nyaman dan dapat berfikir jernih mengenai apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti jika orang itu mendapatkannya"._

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya, ia melangkah cepat menuju Kyuhyun dan Donghae, namun sekali lagi niatnya untuk mendatangi dua orang itu harus terurung saat dilihatnya Donghae yang berada dipelukan Kyuhyun kini mulai lemas dan Kyuhyund dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya.

"D-Donghae..".

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat meninggalkan lapangan diikuti Hyukjae dibelakangnya, menuju ruang kesehatan, Hyukjae berusaha mengimbangi Kyuhyun, meraih pundak namja tampan itu yang sontakmembuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa dengannya kali ini?‼". Dengan emosi dubu-ubun, jika bukan karena Donghae digendongan Kyuhyun Hyukjae sudah pasti memberkan bogem padanya, ia menatap namj atampan itu dengan tatapan tajam darinya.

"sebelumnya biarkan aku membawaya keruang kesehatan". Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, ia menepis tangan Hyukjae dilengannya, membawa Donghae meninggalkan namja tampan itu.

ceklek!

Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruang kesehatan pelan, dilihatnya Hyukjae yang kini tengah bersadar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didada.

"aku-".

Bruk‼

Dengan gerakan cepat Hyukjae membanting tubuh Kyuhyun kedinding, menarik kerah namja tampan tersebut.

"kataka padaku apa hubunganmu dengannya?".

"kau tahu bahwa kita sekelas bukan? kenapa kau masih bertanya?".

"aniya! Pertanyaanku, apa hubunganmu denagn Donghae, antara kalian?!".

"kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya langsung? Anak-anak mengatakan bahwa kalian adalah pasangan bukan?".

"menurutmu apa alasanku tidak bisa bertanya pada Donghae sendiri brengsek?".

"kenapa kau peduli? Dia adalah kekasihmu dan dia juga masih menyukaimu, kalian hanya tinggal bicara bukan?".

"kalau kau tahu dia kekasihku dan dia masih menyukaiku, kenapa kau masih bertindak sesuka hatimu padanya?‼".

"aku menginginkannya".

Bugh!

"jauhi dia‼". Satu pukulan dipipi Kyuhyun berhasil diberikan Hyukjae pada namja tampan itu, menghasilkan setitik darah pada ujung bibirnya.

"sebelum kau menyuruhku, bertanyalah padanya apa dia ingin aku jauhi?". Kyuhyun berdecih, ia mengusap darah diujung bibirnya menatap Hyukjae dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

Brak!

Pintu ruang kesehatan itu ditutup kasar, Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap diam kayu bercat putih itu, ia menghela nafas berat, ingin ia mendobrak pintu keshetan yang membawa Donghae keapartementnya, namun perkataan Kyuhyun masih setia menari diotaknya.

" _sebelum kau menyuruhku, bertanyalah padanya apa dia ingin aku jauhi?"._

"Brengsek!".

Namja tampan itu meraih ponselnya, hingga dilihatya layarnya nampak menunjukkan kotak dengan nama 'Jungsoo Ahjussi'.

"yeobseo ahjussi, kau ada dirumah kan?".

Donghae terdiam menatap lapangan basket yang cukup sepi dibawah pohon, merasakan semilir angin yang meyentuh kulit pucatya, beberapa saat ia menikmatinya hingga merasakan seseorang kini berdiri didepannya.

"kau masih menyesalinya?".

"menurutmu?". Donghae sangat yakin ini suara Kyuhyun, ia hanya menjawab acuh, yah.. semenjak kejadian kemarin tak ada yang bicara padanya terkecuali Kyuhyun satu-satunya.

"gheumanhe, jaegomal mianhe".

"itu tidak merubah apapun, toh itu juga sudah terjadi, jadi lupakan saja". Masih tak peduli, Donghae hanya membuang muka pada namja itu, meski terlihat jelas genangan air dipelupuk matanya.

"kau menyuruhku melupakannya? Tak sadarkah kau sekarang ini, jika kau terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi? Dan kau masih berani menyuruhku melupakannya?". Kyuhyun mulai menaikkan volume bicaranya, ia menatap penuh emosi pada namja mansi didepannya

"memang apa pedulimu? Dan lagi, jika bukan memikirkannya, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan brengsek?‼".

"Kau‼-".

Sret!

"argh!"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Donghae, memaksa namja manis itu berdiri, yang jelas mendapat rintihan dari sang empunya, Ia mengerutkan dahinya, meraih lengan Donghae, menatap kulit pucat yang kini nampak beberapa luka melepuh disana.

"kau tidak menggunakan-".

"lepaskan‼".

Grep!

Kyuhyun melepaskan hodienya, memasangkan pada tubuh Donghae, namun tak selang lama dapat Kyuhyun rasakan tubuh Donghae yag mulai lemas, dengan sigap ia menangkap namja manis itu, membawa tubuh mungil itu menjauhi lapangan.

Menuju ruag kesehatan, Kyuhyun menyeringai saat merasakan seseorang kini tengah mengikutinya, tak perlu membalikkan badanya, iadapat merasakan bau darah siapa yang kini mengikutinya.

sret!

"ada apa dengannya kali ini?‼".

"sebelumnya biarkan aku membawanya keruang kesehatan".

Kyuhyun langsung berlalu meninggalkan Hyukjae, membaringkan namja manis itu yang sbelumnya sudah menutup seluruh gorden ruang kesehatan.

ceklek!

Kyuhyun keluar meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, namun saat itu pula Donghae membuka matanya, namja manis itu merangkak menuruni kasur, ia hampir saja memutar knop pintu jika saja gendang telinganya tidak menangkap suara dari luar.

" _kataka padaku apa hubunganmu dengannya?"._

" _kau tahu bahwa kita sekelas bukan? kenapa kau masih bertanya?"._

" _aniya! Pertanyaanku, apa hubunganmu denagn Donghae, antara kalian?!"._

" _kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya langsung? Anak-anak mengatakan bahwa kalian adalah pasangan bukan?"._

" _menurutmu apa alasanku tidak bisa bertanya pada Donghae sendiri brengsek?"._

"Hyukjae.."

" _kenapa kau peduli? Dia adalah kekasihmu dan dia juga masih menyukaimu, kalian hanya tinggal bicara bukan?"._

" _kalau kau tahu dia kekasihku dan dia masih menyukaiku, kenapa kau masih bertindak sesuka hatimu padanya?‼"._

" _aku menginginkannya"._

"mianhe Hyuk… jaegomal mianhe..".

Setelahnya bisa ia dengar suara tinju dari luar sana, ia bisa menebak siapa yang terpukul dan siapa yang memukul, ia juga tahu siapa yang kini tengah dilanda emosi, ia ingin keluar dan melerai dua orang yang dikenalnya itu namun apa, ia hany abisa diam disini sembarii mendengarkan suara pertengkaran diluar sana.

" _jauhi dia‼"._

" _sebelum kau menyuruhku, bertanyalah padanya apa dia ingin aku jauhi?"._

Deg!

Donghae membeku dengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun, dengar tubuh bergetaria melangkah mundur menjauhi pintu, matanya memanas genangan air nampak membasahi pelupuk matanya, dan saat itu juga dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang kini memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan sebuah luka goresan diujung bibirnya, menyeringai menatap Donghae yang masih bergetar ditempatnya.

ceklek!

"kau dengar semua?".

Donghae diam, ia sama sekali tak berniat menatap Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan segera menarik lengan Donghae untuk duduk diranjang, dan entah berasal darimana, Kyuhyun meraih kotak besi yang berada dibawa ranjang, mengambil beberapa suntik yang berisi cairan dengan 3 warna berbeda.

"ku tahu kau muak, tapi bukan berti kau berniat menyakiti dirimu snediri dengan berbuat hal berbahaya seperti tadi, jika kau tidak menggunakannya kau bisa saja mati melepuh tahu!". Tak memperdulikan Donghae, Kyuhyun terus bicara sembari menyuntikan cairan kental itu pada tubuh Donghae, sedangkan Donghae sendiri dalam diamnya ia menangis disana.

"jangan lukai dirimu sendiri, kau membuatku khawatir".

Donghae tersentak, ia menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, Kyuhyun sadar dengan ucapannya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis menatap Donghae.

"aku tahu kau membenciku, terus lakukan itu".

Donghae menatap puggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauhinya, meninggalkan ruang kesehatan menyisakan dirinya sendirian, hingga namja tampan itu hilang dari perhatiannya.

"Kyuhyun..".

Hyukjae membeku mendengar penuturan Jungsoo mengenai Donghae, tangannya nampak mengepal menahan amarah dalam dirinya, namun ia tetap mendengarkan penuturan namja paruh baya itu.

"kuharap kau mengerti..".

"ja-jadi ahjuma bukan manusia?".

"hmm, kukira kau akan meninggalkan Donghae karena dia bukan sepenuhnya manusia".

"ahjussi, Donghae bahkan tidak menatapku saat disekolah, dan..".

"dan?".

"dan dia dekat dengan anak ba- tuggu, apa ahjussi mengetahui namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun?".

"Cho Kyuhyun?".

"dia dekat dengan Donghae, dan sepertinya mereka punya sesuatu..".

"dia tangan kanan Choi Siwon, seorang pemimpin klan vampire yang berada disini, apa maksudmu dia dekat dengan Donghae?".

"seharian aku tidak melihatnya, keesokan hariny aku temui dia dalam keadaan kacau, saat aku bicara dengannya.. Kyuhyun menciumnya dan melumat bibirnya.. dan aku menjauhinya ketika itu..". Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya saat bicara, tangannya mengepal emosi dengan nafas yang seikit memburu.

" _aku kehilangan Hyukjae… Mereka menyetubuhiku.. dan aku hampir membunuh seseorang… Kau kecewa padaku, ne?"._

"penjilat menjijikkan, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada anakku?". Pipi kanan Jungsoo nampak terdapat jejak air mata disana segera ia membuang muka tak ingin Hyukjae melihat keadaannya sekarang.

"ahjussi..".

"mereka menyakiti Donghae Hyuk-ah, jangan biarkan mereka juga menykiti hati Donghae, aku mohon padamu..".

"ahjussi..".

"kumohon padamu, aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika mereka bahkan menykitinya hingga membuatnya seperti itu, tapi kumohon padamu jangan biarkan dia terluka lebih dari ini".

"wae? Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Donghae?".

"mereka tidak hanya memaksanya meminum darah dan merubahnya, mereka.. mereka bahkan.. sudah sangat melukainya, aku tahu ini hal sulit dan sangat beresiko bagi keselamatanmu, tapi aku berharap besar padamu Hyukjae".

"ne ahjussi, jika memang aku harus menanggng resiko berat untuk itu, lagipula jika memang harus terluka setidaknya itu untuk Donghae…".

Donghae berjalan lemas menyusuri koridor dengan Kyuhyun yang mengiringinya, namja manis itu nampak tak begitu memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang disampingnya.

"orang yang mencarimu akan datang nanti malam, aku akan menunggumu".

" hmm". Donghae mengagguk lemah tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, keduanya sempat berhenti didepan kelas, Kyuhyun sudah menahan lengan Dongahe sebelumnya.

"jangan buat aku seakan ingin menyakitimu".

"kau sudah menyakitiku sebelumnya Kyu, jadi apa alasanku untuk menolaknya?".

ceklek!

Keduanya menengok pada pintu kelas yang terbuka, menunjukkan sesosok namja tampan yang kini menatap datar pada Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada Donghae.

"Hyuk..".

"ikut aku".

"T-tunggu Hyuk!".

Tanpa memperdulikan penolakan Donghae, Hyukjae terus menarik Donghae meninggalkan area kelas, atau lebih tepatnya menuju belakang gedung.

Bruk!

Dengan kasar Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga menabrak dinding, salah satu lengannya digunakan untuk menahan pergerakan Donghae.

"aku ingin mendengarnya sendiri darimu, kumohon jelaskan apa yang terjadi".

"Hyuk".

"kau tahu aku benar-benar muak saat kau terus melakukan ini".

"Hyuk..".

"berhenti memanggil namaku dan jawab aku‼".

Chu..

Donghe tersentak saat Hyukjae menciumnya, tubuhnya mulai lemas namun segera tangan Hyukjae yang lain menangkap pinggang Donghae, namja tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya, mata hitamnya menatap mata jernih Donghae, dan kembali mencium bibir Donghae.

Hyukjae menarik tengkuk Donghae, menuntut ciumannya pada namja manis itu, menghisap bibir bawahnya, meminta Donghae membuka mulutnya yang tentu dituruti oleh sang empu, dan segera Hyukjae melesakan lidahnya memasuki mulut Donghae menjelajahi mulut manis yang cukup lama tak ia rasakan.

"mmh..". Donghae menahan suaranya saat merasa lidahnya dihisap kuat serta tubuhnya yang mulai diangkat, Donghae mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Hyukjae membalas perlakuan Hyukjae padanya.

sekitar 3 menit Hyukjae terus bermain dalam mulut Donghae, kecipak saliva terdengar jelas ditengah-tengah ciuman keduanya hingga beberapa waktu mereka menyudahi ciumannya, memperlihatkan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

"mianhe Hyuk..". Donghae kembali menatap manik hitam Hyukjae yang masih memperhatikannya, genangan air mulai nampak dipelupuk mata Donghae hingga cairan bening itu benar-benar mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"aku sudah tahu, kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kau tidak menginginkannya Hae-ah".

"k-kau sudah tahu?".

"ahjussi mengatakan semuanya, tapi bisa kau beri aku alasan kenapa kau melakukan ini".

"aku..".

"ahjussi bilang bahwa kau setengah vampire, semakin umurmu bertambah, gen vampire mu akan semakin berkembang, bisa kumengerti jika kau memang tak punya pilihan selain menjadi seorang vampire, tapi.. haruskah dengan Kyuhyun?".

"aku tak ingin menyakitimu Hyuk".

"tapi kau sekarang sudah sangat menyakitiku Hae-ah". Mata Donghae membulat sempurna, genangan air nampak memenuhi pelupuk matanya, serta raut bersalah yang begitu ketara disana.

Grep!

"Jaegomal mianhe.. hiks.. hiks.. jaegomal mianhe Hyukie-ah… jaegomal mianhe.. hiks.. hiks..".

"uljima..". Tangan kekar itu mengelus punggung Donghae pelan, menghujam pucuk kepla Donghae dengan kecupan hangat darinya.

"jaegomal mianhe Hyuk-ah.. jaegomal mianhe… aku benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain..".

"gwencana… shh..".

Sedangkan disisi gedung yang lain sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan dua orang tersebut kini terlihat menggeram tertahan, dengan luap emosi dikedua matanya.

"kau tidak akan melihat manusia itu lagi Lee Donghae..".

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ige Mbwoya?‼!**

 **Hyo udah ngabisin dua minggu tapi kenapa yang ngereview kemarin dikit pake banget?**

 **Reader-nim mohon review ne?! Kalo chap ini dikit yang ngereviw, Hyo ngambek lho! (-_-')**

 **Tapi serius jangan pelit review, Hyo terima kritik dan saran reader-nim qo' .**

 **Mian kalo mungkin bahasa agak ga jelas ato typo terlalu banyak, jaegomal mianhe….**

 **Gumawo…**

 **Review Jebal‼!**


	6. Final

**Title**

 **Blood and Violance with you**

 **Author**

 **MinHyo Shin**

 **Cast**

 **Donghae's Family, Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk), Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim JongWoon, Kim RyeoWook, And other cast**

 **Pair**

 **Eunhae/Hyukhae, YeWook, molla‼**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Crime, Family**

 **rate**

 **T+(menjerumus NC, mungkin NC)**

 **Sunmary**

 **Sebuah** _ **disk**_ **yang berisi rekaman suara yang menjadi pilihannya sekaligus menjadi kenangan dari sang ibu yang membuatnya harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit namun juga yang ia sayangi, semua masa lalu kelam sudah berahir, namun itu berarti dirinya akan memulai sebuah kehidupan mencengkam dari masalalunya, tak cukup sampai disana, pekerjaan sang ayah menambah kesulitan baginya, karena saat itu dia harus menjadi sasaran mepuk bagi para mafia yang kabur dari jeratan sang ayah, disaat yang sama pula ia juga harus bisa bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan sebuah benda cair kental berwarna merah agar tetap menjadi seorang menusia. (this Sunmary so bad‼ right? -_-) EunHae/Hyukhae.**

 **Disclamer**

 **Alur cerita milik saya seorang‼(this my ego.), semua cast milik keluarganya dan saya hanya pinjam nama, jujur saya terinspirasi dari beberapa ff crime yang saya baca dan juga beberapa ff yang bergenre fantasy vampire, yang mungkin bakal unik kalo saya jadi'in satu, oke deh guys thank's.**

 **Warning‼**

 **Yaoi, Typo and… molla baca aja‼**

Diapartement Hyukjae tepatnya dikamarnya, dua orang kini tengah saling berpelukan dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya, dengan satu yang kini menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal sang kekasih yang masih menutup matanya.

Tangan kekar itu mengelus lembut surai hitam sang kekasih yang begitu disayanginya itu, merasa tidurnya terganggu, namja manis itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"selamat sore, chagi-ah…".

"ige mebwoya? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Sudah berapa lama?".

"eumm.. 30 menit yang lalu".

"lama sekali… Ya! Harusnya kau bangunkan aku".

"wajahmu terlau damai untuk dibangunkan, kau terlihat sangat nyenyak".

"bagaimanapun jangan buat aku terlihat jahat, cih, selalu bersikap senaknya".

Sret!.

"aku tidak bisa tidak mealkukannya..". Hyukjae menarik tubuh Donghae mendekat, menyeringai tampan pada namja manis itu dan membawanya keadalam sebuah ciuman bergairah.

"umh…". Donghae mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Hyukjae, sedang Hyukjae menyusupkan tangannya pada baju sragamnya, melepas satu demi satu kancing sragam pada tubuh yang sudah lama tak disentuhnya itu.

Hyukjae melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Donghae, menghisap kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya hingga mendapat erangan keras dari sang empu yang juga merasakan sesak dala dirinya.

"Ummhh…. ahhh…". Donghae melepas tautannnya kala merasakan cubitan keras pada dadanya, itu cukup menyakitkan namun ia tak memmungkiri jika hal it juga membawa rasa nikmat sendiri baginya.

Entah siapa yang mulai namun kini tubuh keduanya sudah dalam keadaan naked, dengan Donghae yang terlentang dibawah Hyukjae, Hyukjae manatp mata sayu itu penuh gairah, ia kembali meraup bibir yang sudah bangkak itu.

Sedang dibawah sana, Hyukjae menyiapkan jarinya didepan manhole milik Donghae, dan memasukkan 2 jarinya sekaligus. "Akhh‼". Donghae melepas ciumannya sekaligus meremas punggung Hyukjae bersamaan saat merasakan jari-jari itu melesak masuk dengan kasar tanpa belas kasihan.

"bukankah dulu kita sering melakukannya? Apa tak pernah aku sentuh membuatmu menjadi virgin lagi hum?". Hyukjae menyeringai, ia memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam, sembari menggoda sang uke.

"Diamlah‼ Ohh Yeah.. disana…". Dan erangan nikmat itu kembali terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga Hyukjae saat mendengarnya.

(skip for NC)

Namja manis itu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pinggang, hingga terpampanglah tubuh keduanya yang kini dalam keadaan naked, namja manis itu berpindah keposisi duduk menampakkan beberapa tanda merah terlihat dileher dan juga bagian dadanya, setelah kegiatan mereka.

"Donghae-ah..".

"hmm?".

Donghae sedikit terkejut saat merasakan pelukan hangat dari belakang, ia tersenyum mengelus lengan yang kini melingkar dipinggang telanjangnya, menikmati sentuhan hangat yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kyuhyun.. dia pernah melukaimu kan?".

Donghae tersentak, ia berusaha membalik badannya namun ditahan Hyukjae, ia hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapinya, dirasanya Hyukjae yang mengatur nafasnya, ia bisa tahu orang dibelakangnya kini tengah menahan emosi tentang dirinya.

"apa yang dia lakukan padamu?".

"kukira aboeji sudah mengatakannya".

"aku ingin kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, Donghae-ah..".

Donghae melepas lengan Hyukjae yang melingkar dipinggangnya, ia berbalik menatap Hyukjae, mengecup bibir itu sekilas, dengan siratan bersalah dikedua matanya.

"dia melakukan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini padaku".

Hyukjae tak menjawab, Donghae beralih memperhatikan telapak tangan Hyukjae yang mengepal, tangan pucat itu menggenggamnya, berusaha menenangkan Hyukjae yang kini masih diam ditempatnya.

"wae?".

"huh?".

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku sebelumnya? Kenapa kau justru membuat masalah dan membuatku justru kecewa padamu? Kau tahu aku-".

Chu…

Donghae meraup bibir itu, melumatnya pelan, dengan menghisap bibir atas Hyukjae, sedangkan Hyukjae menutup matanya menikmati ciuman dari namja manis didepannya ini, tak selang lama namja tegas itu mulai mengambil alih dengan menghisap bibir Donghae, berusaha membuka bibir lembut itu untuk memberi akses masuk kesana.

Lengan itu mulai mengalun indah dileher Hyukjae, Donghae dengan tidak sabaran berusaha bermain dengan mengorak mulut Hyukjae meski tak dipungkiriri bahwa Hyukjae yang memegang kendali sepenuhnya.

"ummh".

Donghae semakin menuntut saat Hyukjae semakin menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan namja tampan itu, merasa ada yang janggal, Hyukjae melepaskan tautannya dan menatap wajah Donghae yang mulai memerah.

"Dong-mmhh".

Tak mengindahkan Hyukjae bicara, Donghae kembali meraup bibir itu, berusaha menaiki tubuh sang kekasih, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya membiarkan Donghae bermain sendiri, hingga dirasanya sesuatu yang asin menyentuh indra pengecapnya dan saat itu pula ia dengan paksa melepas ciuman Donghae.

Donghae berusaha keras kembali mendekati Hyukjae, namun namja tampan itu menahan geraknya, hingga Donghae mulai tenang, ia mulai menangkup pipi kekasihnya, menatap mata jernih yang terlihat ada bekas air mata disana.

"aku disini, kau tak perlu takut aku pergi Donghae-ah… sekarang kau jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau membohongiku?".

"karena kau akan seperti tadi jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya".

"tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun yang melakukannya?".

"kukira bukan dia yang seharusnya sasaran amarahku, tapi orang lain yang menyuruhnya".

"bukankah Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang orang itu perintahkan? Setidaknya dia juga mendapat pelajaran untuk itu, kenapa kau berusaha melindunginya?".

"dia juga tidak ingin melakukan apa yang orang itu perintahkan Hyuk-ah..".

"kalau begitu kenapa kau masih tetap dengannya meski kau tahu bahwa dia..".

Donghae meraih telapak tangan Hyukjae dipipinya, menekan tangan yang terasa hangat dikulitnya itu semakin menempel padanya. "untuk itu aku tidak tahu, tapi kau tahu jika aku masih disini bukan?".

"setidaknya kumohon hentikan ini, selesaikanlah Donghae-ah.. bahkan jika harus melibatkanku".

Grep!

Donghae memeluk tubuh kekar itu, menikmati pelukan hangat disekelilingnya. "dengarkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf melibatkanmu Hyuki-ah… kau tahu jika kau terlibat disini, mungkin kau akan menemukan dirimu tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya dan mungkin…".

"aku akan berusaha..".

"aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika hal itu terjadi, sungguh".

"lakukanlah jika kau bisa". Donghae mencengkram punggung Hyukjae menahan air matanya, ia mengangguk pelan sembari menghujam punggung itu dengan kecupan manis darinya.

"tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, saat kau melihatku berada bersama mereka, jangan pernah percaya padaku, karena itu bukan aku".

Diruang tamu, Kyuhyun kini nampak tengah sibuk dengan sebuah novel ditangannya, juga sebuah gelas berisi cairan kental berwarna merah diatas meja.

Sedangkan seseorang berbadan tegap kini nampak mulai melangkah mendekatinya, seakan berpura-pura tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang kini mulai mendekatinya.

"jika kau mencarinya sekarang, dia sedang tidak ada sekarang". Gumamnya plena, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada novel tebal ditangannya.

Orang itu menyeringai, dengan gerakan tangan yang pelan, seketika novel digenggaman Kyuhyun beralih tangan padanya.

"diamana dia sekarang?".

"dengan seseorang, dia sudah berpisah dengan 10 jam yang lalu, mungkin dia akan segera pulang".

"jadi orang yang bersamanya saat itu berhasil membuat seorang Kyuhyun tak bisa memantau sasarannya selama 10 jam? Seorang manusia saja bisa membuamu lengah selama itu, Kau jauh lebih lemah dibanding mereka…".

Brakk‼

"jaga mulutmu Choi Siwon". Sura tubrukan dinding dan namja itu terdengar cukup keras menggema diseluruh apartement, dengan amrah yang nampak meluap dikedua mata Kyuhyun, namja tinggi itu meremas kerah Siwon.

"aku yakin kau marah bukan karena aku mengatakan kalau kau lemah, bukan begitu Cho Kyuhyun?". Siwon kembali menyeringai, dengan cepat ia menepis lengan Kyuhyun pada dirinya, menatap remeh kearah namja tampan itu.

"jangan berlagak seakan kau tahu segalanya".

"katakan saja kau cemburu pada manusia itu, bukan karena dia lebih kuat atau semacamnya, yang jelas jika kalian bertarung bisa dipastikan dialah yang mati, tapi satu hal yang tak bisa kau kalahkan darinya.. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Lee Donghae yang sepenuhnya miliknya…".

"berhentilah omong kosong Choi Siwon". Api amarah kembali membara pada Kyuhyun, namja itu sudah mengepalkan tangannya bersiap memukul kapanpun.

"itu kebenarannya bukan? Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya, dia melihat usahamu untuk melindunginya sebagai penghancuran, ucapanmu seakan mata pisau yang melukainya, perbuatanmu… seakan membuatnya dalam kematian".

"sudah kubilang berhentilah omong kosong".

"manusia itu mendapatkan perhatiannya, usaanya dalam medapatkan perhatian manusia itu, usahanya untuk menyakinkan mahluk bernadi itu bagaimana perasaannya, usahanya dari melukai dirinya sendiri, melukai orang lain, ciuman sepihak darinya, dan membiarkan manusia itu menikmati tubuhnya setiap saat".

Brukk‼

Kyuhyun kembali membenturkan tubuh kekar itu ketembok, kini tidak hanya mencengkram kerah namja tampan itu, namun juga mencara leher Siwon dengan kukunya.

ting..

tong..

Kyuhyun beralih pada pintu masuk, dilihatnya Donghae yang berjalan meneteng tas kini tengah menatapnya, ia kembali beralih pada Siwon namun yang didapatinya namja itu sudah tidak ada disana, hanya kukunya yang terdapat bercak darah disana.

"apa yang kau lakukan?".

Menolak menjawab Donghae, Kyuhyun beralih pada seseorang yang sudah berada dibelakang Donghae kini tengah menyeringai padanya.

"menjauh darinya‼".

Dongahe yang merasa ada yang janggal, dengan ragu menengok kebelakang, dan didapati seorang namja bertubuh atletis dengan wajah tampannya kini tengah beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun, sontak ia segera menjauh dari keduanya meski ia tak lari dari sana.

"lihatlah Cho, dia bahkan tidak berlari padamu".

"untuk apa kau kemari, jika kau punya urusan dengannya, cepat bicara dan pergi dari sini".

"kau ingat apa yang kukatakan mengenai anak ini Cho?".

"katakan saja‼".

"cih, kau benar-benar mencintainya, harusnya kau mengatakan itu sebelumnya, jadi aku tak perlu merasa bersalah mengambilnya darimu".

"apa maksudmu?".

Tanpa disadari Donghae sebelumnya, Siwon sudah berada dibelakangnya, tubuh itu menegang, merasakan deru nafas dingin yang menerpa kulitnya.

"mari kita bersenang-senang, Park Donghae, keturunan campuran _ras shafire_ dari keturunan _Go_ ". Tangan kekar itu menahan pergerakan Donghae, namaj mmanis itu ingin berteriak namun entah sesuatu membuatnya diam didekapan orang asing itu.

"ini akan menyenangkan…".

.

.

.

Tubuh itu bergetar melihat tumpahan darah yang kini berjatuhan didepannya, dengan mayat seorang lelaki yang tergeletak tak bernyawa disana diruang gelap dan minim pencahayaan itu Siwon tersenyum puas memperhatikan namja manis yang kini juga dipenuhi bercak darah yang menyiprat mengotori sragam sekolah yang dipakainya.

Mata biru yang tersirat rasa bersalah itu terus mengeluarkan air matanya, melihat jari-jarinya yang kini berselimut darah, dan jangan lupakan sisa darah merekah disekitar bibir bawahnya yang terlihat menyembul taring dari sana.

"perkembanganmu cukup baik rupanya". Donghae mendongak saat merasakan tangan dingin yang menarik dagunya yang penuh darah, dilihatnya Siwon meraih tangannya dan menjilat sisa darah disana.

"sangat sempurna untuk menghianati klanmu, kemampuan yang begitu sempurna".

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?". Donghae meremas sragamnya, ia ingin menghancurkan monster didepannya ini, namun apa daya bahakan mengendalikan dirinya saja orang ini yang mengambil alih, tunggu?.

"ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kau tahu? Aku tak menyukai itu". Siwon melepaskan pergelangan tangan Donghae, tangan kekar itu mengusap lembut surai hitam Donghae, yang tentu bagaimanapun tidak akan terasa nyaman bagi Donghae.

"kau apakan tubuhku? Kau apakan aku?". Donghae menepis tangan itu, ia menatap tajam orang yang kini sudah berjongkok menyamanakan posisinya dengannya.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun chagi-ah.. Tanganku yang melakukannya, dia membantuku".

"Kyuhyun? Dia? T-Tunggu, Apa maksudmu?". Donghae membuang mukanya kearah lain, nafasnya sedikit tersenggal, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri menahan emosi yang mungkin siap meledak kapan saja pada dirinya.

"kau tahu semua obat atau 3 suntikan itu, Kyuhyun membuatnya atas perintahku, dia membuatnya agar aku bisa mengendalikanmu dengan kedok suntikan itu untuk melindungi dirimu, meski itu benar tapi tujuanku bukan itu".

"cukup kumohon, aku tidak mau kau gunakan untuk membunuh orang lain!". Donghae meremas frustasi surainya sendiri ia menangis saat itu juga, air bening itu nampak bercampur darah saat mengalir indah melalui pipi mulus itu.

"harusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu Park Donghae..". Tangan itu sekali lagi menyentuh wajah Donghae, mengusap pipi yang basah dengan air mata bercampur darah itu.

"namaku Lee Donghae, apa maksudmu dengan memanggil margaku dengan sebutan Park?".

"itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah membuatmu benar-benar sepenuhnya menurutiku".

"bagaimana jika aku menolak?".

"kau mungkin harus memikirkan matang-matang mengenai ucapanmu barusan, kau tahu aku tidak suka jika ada hal kecil bisa membuatku kesulitan menjalankan keinginanku".

"kalau begitu cukup bunuh aku".

"sayangnya bukan kau masalahnya Donghae-ah... Hal yang mengganjal dirimu-lah yang mengganggu kinerjamu". Siwon mengusap kembali kepala Donghae, menatap bola mata biru itu dengan raut kecewa disana.

"maksudmu?". Donghae kembali tesenggal ia benar-benar ingin membunuh orang satu ini, ia tak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya orang gila ini inginkan.

"kita lenyapkan dulu masalah kecil yang menari-nari dikepalamu, jadi kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi, ghurae?".

"apa maksudmu?".

"apa yang sedang ada dipikiranmu sekarang aku tahu semuanya manis, jadi kita mulai saja permainannya araseo?".

"kau ingin membunuh aboeji?". Donghae mendongak, iris biru yang basah karena air mata itu menatap tak percaya pada namja satu ini, namun seakan mengerti maksud raut namja itu Siwon menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya sembari terus mengusap keapala Donghae.

"aniya, bukan itu yang benar-benar kau pikirkan, tapi orang yang tidak hanya dikepalamu namun juga disini…". Tangan kekar itu beranjak dari kepala Donghae turun menuju lehernya dan berhenti tepat didada kirinya.

"aku masih tidak mengerti- tunggu jangan bilang…". rasa takut menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, kulit pucat itu kembali mengeluarkan uratnya, rautnya berubah dingin diserta kuku yang mulai tumbuh meruncing.

"tepat sekali, tapi aku tak ingin kau menyalahkan orang lain disini jadi.. aku atau suruhanku tidak akan membunuhnya… jadi jangan khawatir". Menyadari hal itu Siwon tersenyum, ia melepaskan tangannya dari dada Donghae, saat itu juga tubuh Donghae berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tenang meski mata birunya masih menyala.

"katakan dengan jelas brengsek".

"kau yang akan membunuhnya.. membunuh Lee Hyukjae..".

"kau bercanda? Aku tidak akan melakukannya". Donghae menatap jijik pada namja satu ini, satu sisinya ia berfikir bahwa namja ini hanya bercanda namun sisi yang jauh lebih mendominasi dirinya adalah rasa takut jika itu kenyataan.

"tentu kau akan melakukannya". Raut Siwon berubah dingin saat itu juga, ia mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga terjungkal kebelakang meninggalkan raut ketakutan pada namja manis itu.

"a-apa yang… andwe.. Adwe‼ Argh‼! ARGHH‼‼". Sedangkan Dongahe terus menolak saat Siwon menahan tubuhnya bergerak, hingga namja manis itu merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk kulit lengannya, samar-samar bisa dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya hingga semuanya terasa gelap.

Hyukjae melangkah pelan memasuki kediaman keluarga Lee, namja itu nampak mencari sang tuan rumah yang mejadi tujuan utamanya menuju tempat ini.

"Hyuk?". Hyukjae menengok lantai dua, mendapati seorang pria parub haya yang mendekatinya.

"ahjussi.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan".

"masuklah keruanganku".

Namja tampan itu mengikuti langkah Jungsoo kelantai dua menuju ruang pribadinya, yang pertama kalia dilihat Hyukjae adalah beberapa set senjata api dan juga peluru yang menjadi dekorasi ruangan bernuansa army itu.

"boleh aku lihat kompputer yang pernah Donghae gunakan?".

"kami punya banyak disini".

"tidak, maksudku komputer yang pernah dia gunakan sebelum kabur dari sini".

"oh, dia memformat seluruh isinya dan hanya menyisakan dokumen berangkas yang aku sendiri tidak ahu sandinya".

 _flash back_

Donghae membuka file utama pada sejumlah RAM utama pada komputer sang aboeji, ia nampak membuka beberapa file khusus yang nampak tersandi, tanpa bertanya pada sang aboeji yang kini tengah berusaha menahannya, ia dengan mudah membuka serta menyusupkan disk yang dibawanya.

"Donghae apa yang kau lakukan? Kua tidak berniat- Donghae eboji mohon jangan lakukan itu Donghae, kau bukan mereka yang melakukan hal keji itu, Lee Donghae‼".

"mianhe aboeji..". Gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menginfeksi virus dari disknya pada seluruh isi pada kompuer sang aboeji.

"Selesai..". Berbeda, ia sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, sengaja agar sang aboeji mendengarnya.

"ingatlah mereka yang mebunuh ibumu‼".

Donghae terhenti, ia menahan air matanya yang berusaha keluar, ia menarik nafas panjang mengarahkan kursornya pada word dokumen setelah memformat seluruh folder disana.

tangannya nampak mengetik beberapa kalimat sebelum menyimpan dan memberi perlindungan utama pada dokumen terakhir, serta tersandi dengan indah disana.

flash back end.

Hyukjae membuka satu-satunya dokumen disana, seperti dugaan sebelumnya dokumen terakhir itu tersandi dan harus memasukkan sandi angka disana.

"dia benar-benar jarang memakai sandi ketika menyimpan file, mungkin jika menggunakan sandi pasti angka yang selalu diingat olehnya". Terang Jungsoo yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Hyukjae, namja itu masih terus fokus pada kotak sandi yang minta diisi itu.

"mudah diingat… apa mungkin..". Tangan kekar itu dengan mudah memasukkan 4 digit angka (4-4-8-6) kedalamnya, sebuah senyum puas mengembang diwajah tampannya tatkala dokumen itu tengah memproses untuk membuka isinya.

"bagaimana...".

"itu tanggal lahirku". Gumamnya pelan menjawab pertanyaaan Jungsoo tak lupa diiringi senyum hangat khas miliknya.

"kita lihat isinya?".

"ne ahjussi".

flash back.

Donghae melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya, ia sesekali menatap pintu ruangan sang boeji yang sudah dalam keadaan tertutup, perasan bersalah terus berputar dikepalanya selama ia menuju ruang pribadinya itu.

Sret!

Donghae menarik kotak coklat dari bawah kasurnya, menaruh kotak hitam dengan sandi disana.

"pasti bisa..". Gumamnya tersenyum sembari mengembalikan kotak coklat itu ketempatnya, setelah itu ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kediamannya.

flash back end.

Kini Hyukjae dan Jungsoo berada dikamar Donghae, Hyukjae menatap nanar kotak hitam ditangannya, rasa penasaran berputar-putar dikepalanya, Hyukjae mulai memasukkan kode yang sama pada kotak hitam itu, dan dalam hitungan detik kotak itu terbuka menampilkan sebuah botol mungil dengan cairan biru didalamnya tak lupa suntikan dan sebuah note yang tertindih dibawahnya.

Jungsoo meraih botol itu dari tempatnya, sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya kala permukaan dingin botol itu menyentuh kulitnya, Hyukjae yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Jungsoo meraih note yang ditinggalkan Donghae disana.

 _Jika kau bertanya apa ini, bertanyalah pada appa maka dia akan menjawabnya, ambil air dan suntiknya gunakan ini ketika aku memanggilmu, araseo? Jaegomal mianhe, sungguh demi apapun aku juga tak menginginkannya, tapi aku sangat menyanyangimu, simpan sesuatu dibawah note ini, bukalah setelah semua selesai atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu‼_

 _Saranghae…. ^^_

Hyukjae tersenyum pada kalimat terakhir pada note mungil ditangannya, beralih kembali memperhatikan isi kotak didamping duntik itu terdapat sebuah kotak yang lebih mungil dengan bungkusan biru laut.

"Hyuk… kukira aku tahu kenapa Donghae ingin hanya kau yang tahu sandi pada kotak dan file di komputerku…".

"huh?". Dengan sigap Hyukjae menyimpan kotak itu pada saku belakangnya, berkonsentrasi pada Jungsoo yang kini tengah serius memperhatikannya.

"sebelumnya, kau harus tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah ini, sekalipun Donghae tak punya pilihan lain, tapi aku akan bertanya padamu apa kau yakin berurusan dengan kami?".

"hmm, aku akan menerima apapun resikonya".

"ini sangat berbahaya Hyuk, sungguh..".

"aku tak keberatan menjadi vampire, Donghae sendirilah yang membuatku terjebak dalam kehidupannya".

"bukan itu masalahnya, hanya saja Donghae..".

"ahjussi… kau percaya padaku untuk menyanyangi Donghae, bisakah kau percaya padaku untuk tetap disisinya?".

"baiklah kukira aku tak punya pilihan lain, kuharap kau mengerti tentang ini Hyuk".

"ne".

"dengar, maksud Donghae tentang ini, dia ingin kau membunuh pemimpin mereka..". Jungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, ia menatap serius pada Hyukjae, mempertanyakan apa dia benar-benar ingin melakukan hal ini.

"lalu?".

"apa yang ada dikotak ini, air yang didalam botol dan juga sebuah suntik berjarum perak disana, kau menggunakannya untuk membunuh pemimpin mereka, air ini milik eoma Donghae dan kita hanya punya satu, intinya kau hanya mempunyai satu kesempatan untuk melakukannya, dan jika tidak maka kau akan kehilangan nyawamu".

"aku mengerti". Hyukjae menaruh kotaknya ditempat semula dengan botol suntik itu sudah terisi cairan didalamnya, menyimpannya kembali ditempat yang sama.

Brak‼!

Mata keduanya membulat, segera mereka berlari menuju pintu depan, namun ketika hendak menuruni anak tangga, dilihatnya Kyuhyun kini tengah menyeringai ria dengan Siwon disampingnya.

"kalian apakan putraku?‼".

"Park Jungsoo, harusnya dari awal kau dengarkan perintah penguasa, aku yakin kau masih bahagia dengan istrimu yang sudah mendahuluimu".

"persetan dengan masalalu, kembalikan putraku dan aku akan membiarkan kalian hidup".

"cih, bisa apa kau hingga berfikir bisa membunuhku?".

"bukan aku yang membunuhmu, karena dari awal aku memang tidak bisa melakukannya, anak ini akan membunuhmu".

Hyukjae menengok kearah Jungsoo, memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan apa yang harus ia perbuat, lalu kembali menatap Siwon dengan penuh kebencian.

Siwon menyeringai, ia menatap kearah Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada namja itu dan diikuti sebuah anggukan olehnya, dan hanya berjarak beberapa saat seorang namja bertubuh pendek terlihat mendekati keduanya.

"bagaimana? bukankah dia terlihat manis dengan mata ini?".

"Jungsoo dan Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya bersamaan saat dilihatnya Donghae yang berdiri disamping Siwon dengan tatapan kosong, dengan mata biru menyala dan kulit pucat yang tercetak urat dipermukaan kulitnya.

"Donghae…".

"Park Donghae, kau boleh melakukan tugasmu sekarang".

Saat itu pula arah mata Donghae tertuju pada Hyukjae, bola mata itu menatap tajam dan penuh aura membunuh pada namja tampan itu.

"Lari Hyuk‼".

Menyadari ada sinyal bahaya, Hyukjae mengikuti interupsi Jungsoo untuk kembali naik ketangga menuju kamar Donghae, diikuti oleh Jungsoo namun baru saja melangkah namja paruh baya itu ditahan oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

Brakk‼

Kyuhyun membanting tubuh Jungsoo kelantai, Siwon menyeringai, ia menyuruh Donghae mengikuti Hyukjae bersama dirinya yang mengikuti namja manis itu dibelakangnya.

"Donghae‼".

Jungsoo bangkit dan hendak mengejar Siwon, namun Kyuhyun kembali menghadangnya dengan mata biru menyala padanya.

"kau punya urusan denganku".

Donghae berlari hingga sampaila ia didepan kamar Donghae, tangannya hendak memutar knop pintu, hingga dirasakannya sebuah tangan menahan gerakannya.

"Donghae..".

Brak‼

Sayang sekali, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Donghae membanting tubuh Hyukjae kelantai marmer cukup keras sebelum namja tampan itu smepat melawan.

"Donghae sadarlah, ini aku!".

" _dengarkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf melibatkanmu Hyuki-ah… kau tahu jika kau terlibat disini, mungkin kau akan menemukan dirimu tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya dan mungkin…"._

" _aku akan berusaha.."._

" _lakukanlah selagi kau bisa…"_

Hyukjae terhenyak saat ingatannya membawanya keapartemennya dimana ia dan Donghae sempat bercinta, ia menatap iris mata Donghae, kembali berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju arah pintu kamar, dan syukurlah ia berhasil kali ini ia berlari kearah kasur Donghae didekat meja nakas, berusaha mengambil kotak milik Donghae.

Bugh‼

Dan keambali Dongahe menahannya dan menyerangnya dengan membanting tubuh itu ketembok, Hyukjae meringis saat ulu hatinya terasa nyeri karena benturan keras itu. "Dongahe sadarlah, ini aku, kumohon…".

Hyukjae kembali berdiri tertatih, ia meantap Donghae dengan meanahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, yahh.. bagaimanapun ia adalah manusia, dan dia cukup terluka dibagian dalam tubuhnya saat dibanting keras seperti tadi.

"Dongahe kumohon…".

Namun Donghae benar-benar sudah tidak mendengar apapun selain perintah Siwon yang berada diambang pintu memperhatikan keduanya dengan sebuah seringai diwajahnya, tubuh namja manis itu menegang, ia menatap Hyukjae penuh kebencian, melangkah mendekati namja tampan itu, namun semakin Donghae menipiskan jarak keduanya, Hyukjae melangkah mundur memberi jarak.

Bola mata Dongahe semakin terang dan dua taring tumbuh disela bibirnya, uratnya semakin tercetak jelas dipermukaan kulitnya, Siwon mulai mengambil langkah dibelakang Dongahe untuk mendekati Hyukjae, namja tampan itu mealngkah mundur semakin menjauhi keduanya.

Bruk!

Sial, Hyukjae meruntuki saat gerakannya terhenti karena meja nakas mengakhiri gerakannya, ia menatap kearah mata Dongahe, kembali memohon pada namja manis itu.

"Donghae aku mohon…".

Kembali, Donghae tidak mengindahkan permohonann sang kekasih, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjukkan deretan kuku tajam yang siap mengoyak tubuh Hyukjae bersama Siwon yang membantunya.

tunggu.. Siwon?

" _tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, saat kau melihatku berada bersama mereka, jangan pernah percaya padaku, karena itu bukan aku"._

"Donghae..".

Hyukjae mendongak, manatap iris mata Donghae saat ingatannya membawa dirinya ketika ia bersama Donghae terakhir, namja manis itu tersenyum, bola matanya berubah sedikit lebih gelap

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan mendekati Jungsoo, namja berambut ikal itu tersenyum sinis dengan kuku tajam yang siap mengoyak siapapun didepannnya, sedang Jungsoo hanya pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"asal kau tahu ahjusii, kau punya putra yang sangat indah".

"aku tahu, dia seperti ibunya".

"juga tubuh nikmat yang menggairahkan, ketika aku merubahnya itu menjengkelkan karena perbuatanku itu atas permintaan atasanku, tapi setelah itu, aku ingin merasakannya lagi.. namun dengan keinginanku sendiri, sial! Bagaimana Siwon tahu aku menginginkan tubuh anak itu?!". Kyuhyun berdecih, entah untuk mengejek atau menghina siapa, namun detik itu Jungsoo bisa menangkap satu maksud dari anak itu.

"kau… menginginkan Donghae? Kau ingin memilikinya?".

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam kearah Jungsoo, ada rasa kesal sekaligus puas saat mengetahui bahwa Jungsoo tahu makna ucapannya. "ya, lebih dari apapun, etah tubuhnya, keberadaaannya, perlakuannya, bahkan cintanya..".

"kau mencintainya tapi melakukan hal ini? Dia hanya akan membencimu". Jungsoo mulai tenang, ia mulai berdiri tegap menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali ketubuh normalnya pelan-pelan.

"asal hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhnya, siapa peduli itu".

"itu tak berarti apapun, dia akan mengakhirir hidupnya dibelakangmu, kau hanya akan kehilangan dia dengan penuh penyesalan dalam dirimu, bantu aku.. Setidaknya dia akan menghargaimu".

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Jungsoo, ia sudah sepenuhnya mendapatkan tubuh manusianya, namja berambut ikal itu mendongak menatap kearah diamana Donghae berdiri dengan seseorang yang tertatih memasuki kamarnya dan Juga Siwon disana.

"menghargaiku?".

"Donghae aku mohon…".

Kembali, Donghae tidak mengindahkan permohonann sang kekasih, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjukkan deretan kuku tajam yang siap mengoyak tubuh Hyukjae bersama Siwon yang membantunya.

tunggu.. Siwon?

" _tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, saat kau melihatku berada bersama mereka, jangan pernah percaya padaku, karena itu bukan aku"._

"Donghae..".

Hyukjae mendongak, manatap iris mata Donghae saat ingatannya membawa dirinya ketika ia bersama Donghae terakhir, namja manis itu tersenyum, bola matanya berubah sedikit lebih gelap

"gumawo".

Chu…

Sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir Hyukjae membuatnyadiam disana, hingga dilihatnya lengan kanan Donghae yang bergerak meraih bagian belakang kepalanya, sesaat kemudian didengarnya suara laci yang tertutup dan juga tangan Dongahe yang mulai bergetar dibelakangnya.

"jangan hentikan aku… dan lakukanlah saat aku memanggilmu, ara?". Kembali dilihatnya kedua bola mata Donghae yang berubah biru kembali dengan tangannya membawa sebuah silinder perak dengan ujung meruncing.

"Donghae‼".

Sreett‼

Jleb‼!

Donghae dengan sigap berbalik dan melempar batang silinder itu kearah Siwon diwaktu yang sama, dan tepat mengenai dada pria tampan itu, Hyukjae membulat, ia memperhatikan Donghae yang tubuhnya abergetar dengan telapan tangannya melepuh luar biasa. "Cukup Hae-ah..".

Namun Donghae tak mendengarkan, ia melangkah tertatih mendekati Siwon, kulitnya semakin pucat dengan urat dipermukaan kulitnya, serta kukunya yang tumbuh meruncing siap menyerang.

Srett‼

Brakk‼

"Donghae‼". Hyukjae berlari kearah Donghae, tubuhnya bergetar menatap namja manis itu kini penuh darah disekujur tubuhnya yang baru saja membentur tembok cukup keras oleh Siwon.

Grep!

Namja tampan itu merengkuh Donghae tak peduli keadaannya, tubuh itu benar-benar penuh luka melepuh dan jangan lupakan darah dikepalanya, serta luka dalam pada dadanya akibat cengkraman Siwon.

Hyukjae menatap mata sayu, yang kini tersenyum itu, ia tak berbohong jika air matanya jatuh menatap sang kekasih, tubuhnya benar-beanr bergetar luar biasa saat dirasakannya Dongahe menciumnya, rasa anyir darah dan manis dari bibir sang kekasih terasa menyakitkan baginya, dan lebih menyakitkan saat ciuman itu terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Donghae bertahanlah, jebal.. aku disini".

"Dibelakangmu… Hyuk". Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah dari Dongahe padanya, ia siaga menyiapkan jarum suntiknya.

Srett‼

Jleb‼

Krak‼

"Hyuk-ah‼ Andweyo‼". Donghae terpaku disana, air matanya mengalir dipipinya kala kedua matanya melihat suntik dtangan Hyukjae menusuk Siwon, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya merasa begitu terpukul melainkan dua taring tajam yang menancap pada leher Hyukjae bersamaan dengan suntik yang menusuk tubuh Siwon.

Bruk‼

Dua mahluk berbeda itu terjatuh bersamaan, Siwon meremas bahunya yang baru saja ditusuk oleh Hyukjae, tubuhnyaa terasa panas luar biasa, sedang Hyukjae terlihat lemas dengan ia yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya menderu, jangan lupakan darah yang mengalir deras dilehernya, Donghae bisa menebak jika Siwon menggigit Hyukjae diurat nadinya.

"Hyuk!". Donghae meraih sebuah selimut ditempat tidurnya, menutup tubuh Hyukjae yang terus mengejar udara untuk bernafas.

"tidak, bukan ini yang kuinginkan… sungguh, ini bukan yang kuharapkan..". Donghae memeluk tubuh yang terluka itu, ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya berharap yang terjadi hanayalah hayalannya, namun apalah yang bisa dilakukan, semua sudah terjadi.

Hyukjae menarik pelukan Donghae menatap bola mata biru yang menangis itu memberinya sebuah ciuman hangat dibibir manis itu, Donghae diam, ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hyukjae saat namja itu melepaskan ciumannya, Hyukjae tersenyum, ia memeluk tubuh Donghae erat, cukup lama hingga dirasakannya benda cair menetes dilehernya yang terluka.

Hyukjae ingin menarik diri yang melihat apa yang Donghae lakukan, menyadari hal itu Dongh ae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "gwencana, aku akan menolongmu". Sedangkan dibalik sana, lumuran darah terlihat memenuhi baju Hyukjae yang berasal dari lengannya, wajah itu kini terlihat jauh lebih pucat dengan bibir bergetar.

"Donghae apa yang kau lakukan‼".

"jangan menangis, aku janji kau akan melihatku tersenyum lebih cantik dan seksi, dan kau boleh menyetubuhiku, tanpa khawatir aku menginginkan darahmu". Donghae terkekeh dibalik sana, namun hal itu justru membuat Hyukjae semakin ketakutan karenanya.

"apa maksudmu?!".

"saranghae..".

Bruk‼

Hyukjae menegang, saat tubuh dipelukannya melemas, tanpa menunjukkan deru nafas yang berarti. "Donghae… Donghae-ah‼! Ireona‼ Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon…".

Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya disana, ia menatap kedepan saat dilihat Siwon mulai bangun sempoyongan, dia ingin berdiri, namun chaya biru disetiap sudut kamar membuat fokus matanya kabur serta tubuhnya yang mulai perih, samar-samar ia bisa melihat Siwon yang berubah menjadi abu serta pundaknya yang mulai ringan seakan tanpa beban, hingga hanya kegelapan yang dapat ditangkap olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun berlari keatas menuju kamar Donghae, dengan segera Jungsoo menarih laci disamping pintu dan mengambil sebuah remote dari sana, tanga itu hendak memencet tombol 'on' disana, namun sebuah benda berharga didalam sana membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk melakukannya.

"apa yang ahjussi tunggu? lakukan‼".

"ada Donghae disana..".

" _Donghae… Donghae-ah‼! Ireona‼ Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon…"._

Keduanya menegang, air mata Jungsoo mengalir saat itu juga, sedang Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, ia menatap pria disampingnya, mentap iba sekligus menyesal. "ahjussi…".

"aku akan segera selesaikan ini..".

"ahjusii…".

"ada Hyukjae dan Siwon disana, putraku sudah pergi dan sekarang aku tak ingin anak itu juga".

"kau akan kehilangan tubuh Donghae".

"tapi Hyukjae akan mati, jika kita tidak melakukannya".

"ahjussi..".

"akan jauh lebih baik jika seperti itu, aku yakin Donghae ingin Hyukjae selamat".

"aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi untuk seterusnya". Kyuhyun tertawa miris, gagal mendapat namja yang disukainya selama ini, meski sempat menikmati tubuh itu, mungkin ia akan jauh lebih manikmatinya jika Donghae melakukannya dengan cinta.

"ada banyak diluar sana, kau akan endapatkan salah satu yang terbaik untukmu".

"baiklah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu..". Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo, mengingatkan pria itu pada tujuan mereka, Jungsoo awalnya diam, hingga dilihatnya sebuah anggukan pelan dari namja paruh baya itu.

"mianhe Donghae-ah..".

klik!

Disaat yang sama ketika Jungsoo menekan tombol on, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar, sinar UV berwarna biru terang itu menyala disetiap sudut ruangan, Kyuhyun reflek bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Arghh‼!". Siwon berusaha melindungi diri dari sinar UV disana, namun apalah usaha berarti tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu begitu saja.

DEG‼.

Tubuhnya menegang mendapati seseorang dipelukan Hyukjae juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Siwon, air matanya mengalir saat itu juga, mentap abu sang putra berada disekitar tubuh Hyukjae yang mulai limbung dibalik selimut yang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Hyukjae!".

Jungsoo berlari kearah Hyukjae segera setelah mematikan sinar UV dikamar itu, bersama Kyuhyun, dilihatnya tubuh namja itu kini penuh darah serta yang membuatnya terpukul adalah luka dilehernya yang juga dipenuhi ceceran darah.

"luka bekas gigitan tidak berdarah hingga seperti itu".

"itu darah Donghae… ketika Siwon menggigitnya, ia berniat membunuh Hyukjae dengan racunnya, namun syukurnya Dongahae segera menggunakan darahnya untuk menahan racunnya menyebar ketubuh Hyukjae, racunnya terlalu kuat, bahkan Donghae harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk itu".

"tapi apa Hyukjae.. kulitnya… melepuh… dia..". Kyuhyun menatap khawatir pada Hyukjae, pada bekas luka melepuh disekitar wajahnya lebih tepatnya.

"kau benar, dia bukan manusia lagi".

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5 years later….**

Diruang perpustakaan itu, terlihat dua orang namja manis nampak menunduk takut sembari memeluk buku-buku tebal, menghadap sang senior yang kini tengah mendelik tajam pada dua namja itu.

"apa maksud kalian menyerahkan skripsinya sepeti ini? Kalian ingin aku keluarkan HUH?‼!".

"mianhe sunbae, sunbae keluar kota selama 3 bulan, kami tidak dapat meminta pendapat sunbae karena sunbae sibuk, sehingga kami meminta saran sunbae lain yang juga mahasiswa kelas seni…". Keduanya semakin tegang, namja manis dengan mata bulat itu menjelaskan pada Hyukjae, namun sayang hal itu membuat sunbae tampan mereka semakin geram karenanya.

"DO KYUNGSOO! BYUN BAEKHYUN‼ Apa kalian benar-benar berfikir untuk keluar dari kelompokku sehingga berani bertanya pada sunbae yang kalian kira lebih baik dariku itu?".

"kami tidak berani melakukannya sunbae, sungguh, kami masih ingin dikelompok Hyukjae sunbae, hanya saja, sunbae sangat sulit dihubungi sehingga kami tidak punya pilihan lain".

" _karena aku menghabiskan waktuku dengannya… mengingat namja itu…"._

"setidaknya kalian bisa mengirimnya lewat e-mail, meskipun mungkin kalian harus menunggu lama, ya tuhan..". Hyukjae memijat pelipisnya, sebuah helaan nafas berat membuatnya terlihat putus asa, dua namja manis itu semkin diruntuki rasa bersalah melihat sunbaenya itu kesulitan.

Kesulitan? Ohh demi tubuh Dongahe yang ia rindukan, ia hanya berakting untuk itu, yahh… ia harus menjalani hidupnya seperti manusia normal lainnya, hal seperti ini bukanlah yang masalah yang membuatnya harus pergi kebar untuk menennangkan dirinya, well tentu saja tidak! Kau bercanda? Dia bisa melakukannnya lebih mudah jika ia mau.

"katakan siapa sunbae yang kalian mintai saran, Aku mengampuni kalian, karena memang ini mungkin juga salahku memutus jaringan milikku, tapi aku ingin melihat orang itu".

"sebenarnya dia adalh mutasi mahasiswa dari Amerika sebulan setelah kau pergi, tapi sunbae, kau tidak akan macam-macam kan? Kami yang memintanya menolong kami".

"aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa teori tabu disini, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, jadi jangan khawatir, katakan padanya aku menunggunya disini, dan jangan membuatku menunggu lama".

"ne sunbae..".

Sepeninggal dua hobaenya, Hyukjae menarik tasnya dari bawah meja, meraih ponselnya dan membuka beberapa folder foto disana, tangannya tergerak membelai permukaan ponselnya saat dilihatnya foto namja manis yang menggunakan mantel serta jangan lupakan pipinya yang memerah karena kedinginan membuatny aterlihat menggemaskan.

" _jangan menangis, aku janji kau akan melihatku tersenyum lebih cantik dan seksi, dan kau boleh menyetubuhiku, tanpa khawatir aku menginginkan darahmu"._

"Kejam, Bodoh, tidak tahu diri,Brengsek! Apa aku masih harus menunggu?". Air mata nampak meluncur manis dipermukaan pipinya, menatap benci pada foto disana.

Puk!

hyukjae melirik lengannya yang merasakan permukaan dingin yang licin, dilihatnya segelas cairan kental berwarna merah yang sudah tersaji disana, ia tak mengambilnya, sebuah seringai terlukis diwajahnya, matanya berubah biru seketika serta urat nadi yang tercetak dipermukaan kulitnya.

"keluarlah Cho, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kau melakukan ini".

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam seseorang muncul dibalik rak perpustakaan dengan segelas darah ditangannya, sosok yang kini tengah menyeringai padanya.

"apa kali ini?".

"cih, bahkan hobaemu dengan mudah mempercayai kebohonganmu itu, tsk! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kekasih mereka ajarkan hingga begitu polos".

"lupakan tentang hobaeku, apa maumu?".

"sunbae yang anak-anak itu maksud…".

"wae? Apa ada yang aneh dengan anak itu".

"jangan terkejut, tapi aku yang menyarankan anak-anak itu untuk diajar olehnya".

"sudah kuduga, kau yang memulai masalah".

"kau masih merindukannya?".

"apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?". Hyukjae menghela nafas berat, ia menatap remeh sekali lagi namja didepannya, hingga rautnya berubah datar mengarah pintu

ceklek!

tap..

tap..

"ada yang datang, apa dia orang yang kau maksud?". Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan namja didepannya, saat ia juga menyadari pintu yang terbuka juga langkah pelan kaki yang memasuki ruangan.

tap..

tap..

"kau tak perlu menunggu lagi".

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya tak percaya, kala ia ingin menyakan pada Kyuhyun, namja itu sudah hilang begitu saja. "Kyu! Cho Kyuhyun!". Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada penjuru perpustakan, hingga menemukan Kyuhyun yang menyeringai didekat rak-rak yang gelap, ia berlari kearahnya hingga sebuah suara menahan tindakannya.

"kau Lee sunbae? Sunbae dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang bertugas membuat skripsi?".

" _Donghae.."._

Hyukjae membeku, ia tak peduli lagi pada Kyuhyun saat suara itu masuk kedalam gendang telinganya, tubuhnya terasa kaku saat aura disekitarnya berubah hangat, dan ia tahu maksud dari perkataan namja itu.

" _kau sudah datang"._

tap..

tap..

"kukira memang benar, hanya kau yang ada disini, tapi kau mencari siapa?". Tubuhnya menghangat saat ia merasakan jarak mereka tidaklah jauh, kembali suara terasa begitu neyaman baginya, hingga dengan keberanian yang ada ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap seseorang yang tengah bicara padanya.

"hmm, aku Lee Hyukjae, sunbae dua hobaeku Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun".

" _selamat datang Lee Donghae.."_

"Maaf, dua hobaemu mengatakan bahwa ada bahasa tabu pada hasil skripsi mereka, maaf, mungkin aku terlalu terbiasa dengan budaya Amerika, aku jadi lupa kebangsaanku sendiri". Namja itu tersenyum menjelaskan kedatangannya, tanpa ragu mengatakannya.

"Mungkin kau menggunakan alasan yang cukup masuk akal, tapi kalau diperhatikan aku bisa lihat kosakatamu sempurna, kau sengaja melakukannya bukan?".

tap..

tap..

bruk!

Hyukjae menyeringai, ia memojokkan namja itu hingga membentur tembok, ia menatap tajam namja yang kini masih diam itu.

"Ya, aku sengaja". Hingga akhirnya namja itu mendongak balik menatap Hyukjae dengan sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

"Wae?".

Bruk!

Namja itu mendorong tubuh Hyukjae menjauh darinya, meletaknya telapak tangannya pada bahu tegap namja tampan itu."Karena aku tahu kau akan melakukan ini, mungkin lebih… Hyukie-ah..".

Chu..

Hyukjae diam saat namja itu menciumnya, menghisap bibir bagian atasnya serta melumatnya lembut, namun hal itu tak lama, ketika Hyukaje menarik bibirnya tiba-tiba. "Brengsek, kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Kau kira siapa? seenaknya melakukan apapun".

"aku tak punya piliahan lain".

"kau akan menyesalinya, karena pergi begitu saja.. Donghae-ah..".

"araseo..".

Bruk‼

Srett‼

Tubuh itu menubruk kasar rak buku dibelakangnya, disaat bersamaan bibirnya yang dilumat serta dua tangan yang menyusup pada bajunya, lengan itu melingkar cantik dileher Hyukjae, memincingkan kepalanya untuk mendapat posisi terbaik menikmatinya.

"Ummhh… Umhh…".

Suara kecipak ciuman terasa memenuhi ruangan, saat lelehan saliva itu membasahi lehernya, namun dengan sigap Hyukjae menghisapnya dan meneruskan kembali ciumannya, lidah satu sama lain brebut mengambil alih permianan meski akhrinya dimenangkan sang dominan.

"Ahh‼ Aummhh…".

Donghae menjerit kerasa saat merasakan cubitan kasar didadanya, meski tak dipungkiri ada rasa nikmat sendiri saat hal itu terjadi, namun hal itu dipergunakan dengan baik oleh Hyukjae untuk masuk kedalam doa hangat itu, menghisap kasar benda tak bertulang didalamnya tanpa memberi ruang bagi sang korban untuk bernafas.

.

.

.

.

"jadi kau manusia?".

"aniya, aku masih seorang vampire, hanya saja aku bisa menikmati makanan tanpa muntah lagi".

"huh?".

"kehilanagn banyak darah saat itu, membuatku nyaris mati, tapi seorang manusia mengorbankan dirinya untuk kugunakan".

"jadi ini bukan tubuhmu?".

"tentu ini tubuhku, hanya saja ini organ manusia, yahh.. perbandingannya 50 :50".

"tapi jika 50 persen adalah manusia, maka bagian-bagiannya akan saling dominan bukan? Seperti sekarang, jika kau ingat aku, maka jiwamu mendominasi bagian vampire dan itu artinya ini tubuh manusia, bukan begitu?".

"hmm, dan dia milikmu sepenuhnya, milik Lee Hyukjae".

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Fiuhhh… (lap keringet)**

 **Hehehe.. maaf endingnya mungkin agak gak nyambung…**

 **Apa kabar readerdeul… haha.. mianhe kalo Hyo lama gak ubdate, maklum ya, Hyo lagi belajar buat menghadapi 'National Test' Senin lalu, mohon maklum kalo lama BAAAANGEEEEEEEEEEETTT soalnya gak bisa ditawar lagi buat nulis ff meski yahh.. kadang ada waktu senggang sedikit, selain itu laptopnya juga jarang dirumah jadi jarang ngetik dan kadang lupa sama alur cerita karena terlalu jarang, mianhe klo masih ada typo tersisa, kadang juga gak begitu mood, karena uri Eunhae jarang ada kabar, dan sedih banget waktu dengar baby Hae sakit cacar api sampe dirawat, hiks.. hiks.. tapi juga seneng waktu pangkatnya Eunhyuk oppa naik, ouchh‼ Jadi bingung pengen ekspresi gimana, karena dua-duanya beda keadaan.**

 **Dan buat readerdeul, mohon review ne! Hyo harap kali ini memuaskan…**


End file.
